


She Turns My Brain To Mush

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), pricefield - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor, More tags to be added, Romance, dorks falling in love, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: When you see the same girl always come to the same bar as you and you really like her whole face situation. What do you do?Well for Chloe Price there is only one thing to do...





	1. One liner knock out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people. Just another story to put out to fill the space from my others not being done yet (So sorry for the delay with them) I will get something out at some point soon. But anyway I hope you like this one and as always let me know what you think.

Juliet, Dana, Victoria, Kate and I have been in this club for a couple of hours now. They really like coming here for some reason. Not exactly my scene but they wouldn’t take no as an answer, just like always when they drag me here. ‘You need to get out and let yourself go more Max. Loosen up girl.’ Dana had said. I do go out and don’t mind having a drink with my friends, it’s just not my first choice to sit in some dank sweaty club where every person is either drunk, hurling down some rank toilet or trying it on when they can barely slur their words out and keep standing upright.

“Right. Whose a, a round is it…” Dana slams her hand down on the table making me jump out of my monologuing before she taps me on the shoulder, “…Psst, hey Max Max I think I -hiccup- need to pee. I might need, need some of the help a, again…” She is looking at me with unfocused eyes and a drunken smile, “…It’s hmm, ha, go-going to take -hiccup- take forever to get um, hmm… these leather pants off.” She slurs out with a giggle.

“Yes, just like that sentence took forever for you to say…” I roll my eyes as she gives me a drunk pout, “…But Juliet can take you to the bathroom this time. I’ll get the drinks in.”

Juliet looks up from her phone with a slight scowl at me as Dana whines, “Noo… Juliet is, she’s, she’s mean when hmm she do-does it.”

I start standing up as Kate says, “I’ll take you Dana.”

“Thanks Kate.” I say to her with a smile.

“Why you insisted to squeeze yourself into a pair of leather pants, that are far to small for you, on one of the hottest days of the year, is beyond me.” Victoria says with an incredulous eye roll.

I leave them to it and start to make my way to the bar. Which is easier said than done, with all the people stumbling about or actually lying on the floor. I notice when I see someone flat out on their back and everyone is just tripping or stepping over them as if this is normal place here.

With a head shake I weave my way through the bodies to get to the bar. I guess being smaller does have some advantages, I don’t tend to get noticed as much.

As I wait to try and get the attention of one of the bartenders someone says, “Sorry, but you owe me a drink.”

I look over and see a girl with bright blue hair, blue eyes and a cocky smirk poised at me as she leans on the bar.

I then realize she was talking to me when she says again, “You owe me a drink.”

“Excuse me! And why would that be?”

“Because when I looked at you I dropped mine.”

I stare at her for a moment and see the smirk turn into a huge shit eating grin before I groan, “Oh dear god! Stop.”

“It’s just I woke up this morning and I was feeling off today…” She starts saying in this more vulnerable tone as she looks down, yet when she looks back up the smirk is in full effect, “…But girl you definitely turned me on.”

“Please stop it.”

“I can’t I think there is something wrong with my eyes because I cannot take them off you.”

“Maybe you need glasses then.” I retort trying to sound bored but it just seems to encourage her.

“Well what if I told you that you have a Hella hot body. Would you hold it against me?”

“Wowzer do you even know how awful you sound right now?” I tried to say it in an annoyed tone, at this irritatingly strange and very in love with herself girl. But I am finding myself trying not to laugh.

She moves a little closer to me, “Awfully good right?”

I roll my eyes, “No, definitely not. Does this kind of stuff ever even work?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Well you’re not exactly picking up something with a brain then. And they are certainly not going with you for your sparklingly intelligent conversation.”

“Ouch girl, that’s Hella harsh…” She actually sounded a little hurt by that as she looked away, before she looks back with the smirk but it seems less confident now, “…But then I’m not exactly in it for their brains.”

“Yeah that much is glaringly obvious. You have player written all over you. And I prefer something with a little more depth and substance to it.”

“Wow ok. I can take a hint…” She starts to say as she takes a step back. I feel a little guilty because there is a hint of vulnerability and she also seems wounded by my comment, as she calls to a bartender, “…Hey Rach. Can you sling a beer down this way and there’s a lady here who’s been waiting for a while now.”

“Rachel will serve ya and get you what you need. And I’ll get out of your hair.”

I sigh as she picks up her beer and goes to turn away, “Hey erm, sorry for what I said. I don’t know you so, it was wrong to judge.”

She looks back to me with a shrug, “No different than others. So, it’s cool.”

“Yeah well it still wasn’t right to do that. But maybe start with a hi and your name next time. Leave the cheesy one liners to someone who needs them.”

She actually gives me what looks like a genuine smile when I say that and she walks off with her beer. I still feel really bad though. Maybe the others are right and I do need to loosen up a bit.

“What can I get you?”

I turn back to the bar and see a blonde girl waiting for me to answer, “Maybe a personality transplant…” 

She gives me a confused look, “What?”

I shake my head with a sigh, “…Sorry nothing. I’ll have…”

________________

***Chloe**

I’ve been swirling my beer around and picking at the label of the bottle, ever since I got back from making a complete dick of myself with that girl. I finally manage to go up to her and I do that. I don’t know what came over me and I couldn’t seem to shut my mouth up to stop from rambling all those really bad one liners out. I was like a fucking party boy on heat! And that girl was clearly not into it but I had to keep going and what the hell was, ‘I’m not into them for their brains’ shit I spewed out?! Ugh, why can’t I just be myself instead of some, I’m so punk you know you can’t resist me jock—

“Yo dude… Chloe?”

I look up and between Trevor and Justin as they stare at me.

I clear my throat, “What?”

“Do you wanna bounce soon? Go smoke some dank bug and hit some rails.” Justin asks.

“Nah not in the mood dude.”

“Not in the mood…” Trevor says in disbelief with his eyebrows raising, “…But you’re always in the mood.”

“Yeah dude what gives? You’ve been nursin’ that beer for an hour now.”

“I just don’t feel like it man!” I snap a little not really meaning to and take a swig of my now warm, flat beer with a grimace.

“Chill dude it’s all good.” Trevor raises his hands a bit in surrender.

I let out a huff of frustration but it’s really at myself, “Ugh, I’m gonna get a drink that don’t taste like sweaty rank ass. I’ll catch you later.” I don’t wait for an answer and make my way to the bar.

While I’m waiting I look about and I notice that girl from before still sitting in a booth with a few other girls. They are always here and the girl is too but this was the first time I've spoken to her. One of the girls looks like she has fallen asleep on her shoulder, as the others look as if they are having a bitching match at each other. But the girl is just sitting there, looking off into the distance as she swirls her drink around and takes a sip every now and then. I wonder what she’s thinking about? I always wonder what she is thinking about. She doesn’t really seem like she wants to be there though, she never does. I know the feeling well. I’m only here because I’ve got nowhere else to go, I never do.

“What can I get’cha Chlo?” Rachel pulls me from my thoughts.

I turn to her and she raises her eyebrow at me then looks over to where I was looking before turning back to me.

She begins to wipe down the bar, “You know…” And starts in her teasing I know something you don’t gossip voice, which she knows I hate, “There has been someone asking about you. They had that hot spaced out nerd look you like, Hella cute too in the little black number they were wearing.”

I feel my eyebrows raising and I can’t help my head whipping over to that girl’s direction. But she isn’t there anymore and then I hear Rachel laughing loudly.

I scowl back at her as she smugly states, “Ha, knew it.”

“Fuck off Rach!” I grumble.

“Oh, don’t pout Chloe…” She turns around and starts to fix a couple of drinks as she continues, “…So what’s the deal then, why’s she asking about you?”

I shrug, “How should I know…”

Rachel looks back to me with her patent eyebrow raised and don’t play dumb with me face.

“Argh… I don’t know ok!”

“Chloe stop with the bullshit and talk to me for once. Tell me who she is?”

“I don’t know who she is alright. I always see her come here with the other girls…” Rachel places a couple of drinks in front of me and I look at them a little confused, wondering what they are, not my usual but carry on, “…Um, yeah so anyway. I couldn’t go up to her with the others there, I never can because I’m a hella pussy as you know. So, I waited for her to be on her own and decided to make a complete fucking fool of myself, by rambling these Hella awful one liners at her. I mean who the fuck does that?! Well except a desperate, no game dick like Chloe Price, that’s who! Ugh, it was so embarrassing Rach I couldn’t stop it.”

Rachel tries not to laugh but snorts loudly making me scowl at her as she then clears her throat, “Oh wow Chloe. That sucks. But maybe it’s not that bad.”

I look at her in disbelief, “Not that bad! I actually asked her, if I said you have a hella hot body, would you hold it against me. Not to mention I said, I’m not into the girls for their brains. What the hell is the matter with me? I hate player bullshit like that.”

She doesn’t say anything at first just stands there and stares at me. But then she howls with laughter, bent over and holding her stomach.

I narrow my eyes at her, “Hey fuck you it’s not funny.”

She tries to calm herself down and wipes her eyes, “Oh I really have to disagree with that Chloe. It’s hilarious. Haha would you hold it against me. You Hella tit, that’s so bad.”

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up asshole! I couldn’t help it and I’m not used to talking to girls, you know that.”

Once she has calmed herself down she sighs, “Well off you go Chlo.”

I look at her confused, “What?”

She smirks and slides the drinks towards me, “Chloe. This girl obviously didn’t think it was that bad, god knows why. Maybe she’s just as hella weird as you are and you’ve finally found the perfect match. She was asking me things about you after all.”

“Hell no! I can’t just go over there, especially after last time…” I avert my eyes as I awkwardly continue, “…What um, what did she ask about me?”

Rachel rolls her eyes at me, “You’re a hella dork Chloe. Now grow a pair of lady balls, take these drinks over there and talk to her. Like the non-desperate Chloe, who can never get a date and be the sweet lovable one I know you can be. If you get over yourself, ya nerves and your anger issues.”

I narrow my eyes at her and see her glance over at some dude then back to me, “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have some Hella tasty meat to sample.” And then she moves over to the dude and does her awfully bad flirty shit. Not that I’m better, but men are easy. Flash some skin and they’re game and Hella gross and I am so not interested.

I roll my eyes at her, “And she calls me desperate. She’s such a slut. But she is right I do need to grow a pair.”

With a groan I pick up the drinks and turn around. But as soon as I do I bump into someone and spill both drinks all over them making the person shriek. But when I look I see who it is. It’s the fucking girl I was going to see because of course it would be…

**-Max-**

“Oh my God!! Are you kidding me…” I shriek as the blue haired girl spills two drinks over me.

I look down at myself as she starts freaking out, “Shitfuckfuck… Man I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there. Well yeah obviously I didn’t…”

“Ugh, story of my life…” I start muttering and look up as she turns around and is handed some tissue. She spins back to me and begins to try and dry me off, a little too familiar on the chest area I might add.

“Erm, I think you got it.” I say with a raised eyebrow at her.

She looks up with wide eyes then down at her hand and back to me again, “Oh shit! I didn’t mean to touch those, them. Fuck I mean I wasn’t touching. Jesus Hella Christ shoot me now!”

And now she just stares at me like a deer caught in the headlights, completely frozen and she has still yet to remove her hand from my boob. I almost want to laugh, almost because I can feel myself blushing so bad right now and I kind of want to die from embarrassment. As we stand locked in this weird moment of a stranger, well Chloe as I found out from that Rachel girl, with her hand on my boob and said Chloe stranger is completely unmoving but freaking out with the biggest eyes.

I clear my throat as I take hold of her hand, “Sooo, I’m just going to remove this from here and place it back by your side…”

“Chlo what are you doing?” I hear someone shout over and see the blonde girl, Rachel staring with slightly wide eyes but also looking rather amused.

Chloe whips her head over to her then back to me, opens her mouth but then just bolts. Yet she doesn’t get far as she trips on, something, her rapid uncoordinated feet maybe? Then falls but as she does she hits her head on the bar and collapses to the floor. I gasp a little in shock and it would have been hilarious, like some weird comedy sketch maybe, if she wasn’t now lying motionless on the ground.

Rachel comes rushing round from the bar as I kneel down next to the girl, “Hey Chloe can you hear me? Chloe?” I ask hoping she is ok.

“Get out of the Hella way assholes. Stand back and give her some room.” Rachel says as she barges some of the people out of the way.

“Shit, is she ok?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a doctor. But there is blood on her head, so maybe you should call an ambulance. Have you got any clean towels or something to place on the wound?”

“I thought you weren’t a doctor?”

“I’m not. But I cracked my head open when I was younger, well twice and again when I was older…” She looks at me with her eyebrow raised, “Long story. So, anyway I needed the first two stitched and the other glued. I also remember they said about concussion could be a factor with being knocked out and with the blood. I just guess it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“TINA AMBULANCE AND GET A COUPLE OF CLEAN TOWELS NOW!” Rachel shouts out.

The girl Rachel shouted out to passes over a couple of towels as she says, “They said they’re on their way.”

“Thanks, hun…” Rachel replies then looks to me, “…What the hell was she doing? It looked like she was trying to cop a feel.”

“I um, no I don’t think she was doing that. She spilt the drinks over me then started to freak out and tried to dry me off. And well you know the rest.”

She snorts a laugh, “God she’s such a hella dork. She was actually coming to find you, you know?”

I feel my eyebrows rise but ask skeptically, “Really?”

“Yes really. She told me what she said to you. Chloe’s not like that.”

“Hmm, well I don’t know her so, can’t really comment. But she did come off as very up herself, only wants one thing complete player. Not something I’m interested in.”

Rachel frowns a little, “She’s not I can promise you. Maybe give her a chance before you judge.”

We chat a little after that, mostly about what Chloe said to me, which makes Rachel basically wet herself with laughter as we wait for the paramedics to come...

They finally arrive and ask, “Can you tell me what happened, her name, age, any allergies and how much she’s had to drink?” 

Rachel tells them what they need to know before I stand up and say to her, “I’ll leave you to it. I hope she—”

“What, you can’t go…” She interrupts with a screech.

I knit my eyebrows together confused, “I can’t. Why?”

“Because um, you need to go in the ambulance with her.” And I notice her glance over to some guy, mouth something then looks back to me.

“Erm, what, I don’t even know her. Why can’t you go?”

“I have to stay here and look after the bar. Tina’s a trainee. But I’ll call someone in to see if they can cover… And I also Hella hate hospitals. They give me the creeps.”

I watch as the paramedics load Chloe up onto a gurney and start to wheel her out. I bite my lip, feeling a little guilty because it almost seems like my fault in a way and I don’t want her to be on her own.

So, with a sigh I nod, “Fine I’ll go with them.”

“Thanks girl. I owe you one.”

“Yeah, well, don’t take too long.” I mumble feeling really weird about going to the hospital with a strange girl I don’t even know.

But I follow the paramedics out with her and climb into the ambulance with them. Ugh, this is something I didn’t think I would be doing tonight. Oh, crap I haven’t even told my friends where I am. I’ll try and remember when I get to the hospital…

**-Chloe-**

I groan a little and blink my eyes a few times and feel my head pounding. I reach up with my hand and rub my head where it’s hurting but wince and feel a bandage. What the fuck, I think to myself then look about the room I’m in to realize I’m definitely not in the bar anymore. I mean the room is very clean and sterile smelling and white. Ugh, fuck now I remember what happened. I basically felt that girl up when I spilt the drinks over her then tried to run away but I don’t really remember much else after that. God that’s so hella embarrassing, what the hell is the matter with me?

I shift a little but when I do I feel a weight on my stomach and look down to see a girl with their head there. Wait, it’s the girl from the bar I can see because she is facing me and we are holding hands. I feel my eyes grow huge and I’m wondering what the hell is going on right now. Did I get brought to the hospital? But if I did how come this girl is here, not that I mind at all but this is all a little confusing…

I just sit, well lay here for a moment looking over her face as she sleeps. A little creepy I know but there isn’t much else to look at in here. And I kind of want to look at her, she’s really pretty, more so than I thought she was in the club. And it’s not every day, well any day I get a girl sleeping on my stomach and holding my hand. She looks so peaceful too so I don’t want to wake her, not because it feels really nice or anything like that.

As I’m in my daydream and trying to count how many freckles she has, only to pass the time, not ‘cos they’re cute, I hear a loud bang and someone shout in the corridor. Then I feel the girl jump a little and begin to stir. I can feel myself start to panic because I don’t know what to say to her. So, I quickly close my eyes before she notices I’m awake.

“Hmmahh…” I hear her hum with a yawn as I feel her lift her head from me then take her hand away, which is disappointing. It was warm and nice.

“Shit three in the morning… Are you cereal…” I hear her suddenly mutter and it makes me strain not to laugh. Who says that?

“Wowser that’s a lot of messages and calls. Where the hell is that girl Rachel? I bet she done this on purpose. I saw her eyeing up that guy when I said I would leave her to it.”

I fidget slightly when she says that. I can’t believe Rachel dumped me for some random dude, well actually I can believe it because she has done it plenty of times before.

“Hey, um, Chloe. Are you awake?” The girl suddenly asks as she places her hand on mine.

I kinda just freeze and internally scold myself for moving and now she knows I’m awake. But maybe if I pretend I’m not I won’t have to deal with my hella embarrassment. And maybe she will stay longer with me.

After a moment she sighs and takes her hand away, “Ok well, I need to leave for wo—”

My eyes shoot open and I screech, “No wait. I’m awake. I…”

I stop talking though when I see her face, smirking at me with her eyebrow raised, then she teases, “Oh so you are awake? I could have sworn you were out cold.”

I cross my arms and grumble, “That’s so not cool dude!”

She snorts a laugh, “Yes well, that may be so. But neither is pretending you’re still asleep.”

“I…” I start to protest but stop myself, “Fine ok. Sorry.”

She comes a little closer to me as she asks, “How are you feeling?”

I shrug, “Alright I guess…” I watch her start to frown and realize I’m being off with her which I’m not meaning to, it’s just how I am, “Sorry. I don’t usually do the hella nice shit. But um, I am ok, I think. Apart from the throbbing and the splitting headache.”

She smiles at me, “Can I get you anything?”

“Actually, yeah, could I get a drink? I’m hella thirsty.”

She chuckles when I say that as she goes over to the cabinet and fills a glass with water, “What are you laughing at?”

“It’s nothing. Well ok, you just say hella a lot…” She hands me the water as she continues, “Sorry. I’ve not heard that for a while. But you seem to really like it.”

I take the water with slightly narrowed eyes at her, “Hey, I don’t say it that much. And you’re one to talk, ‘Are you cereal’. Who the hell says that anymore?” I tease back.

She raises her eyebrow at me, “Why didn’t you say anything you ass?! You were awake since then?”

I start shifting under her gaze, “Nooo…”

She rolls her eyes at me but I can see a small smile, “Rachel was right. You really are a dork.”

“Piss off!” I grumble.

I watch her start to move away as she laughs, “I’ll go and let a nurse or doctor know you’re awake. And I should probably make a move. I have wor—”

“Wait erm…” She turns back to me as I ask a little awkwardly, “Could you stay…” I trail off with a shrug.

“Hmm, how come?”

“Well I thought maybe we could talk for a bit.” I can’t look at her as I ask this and I’m also mumbling, “…And get to know each other.”

She looks to the clock on the wall then back to me so I quickly say, “Hey it’s cool. You don’t have too. But um, I appreciate you being here with me, especially when my own so-called friend wouldn’t even be here. The bitch! I’ll be kicking her ass when I see her.”

“No, it’s ok Chloe. I can stay. I would like to get to know you too.” She replies with a sweet smile.

“Really? Are you sure? I don’t want you to stay if—”

She walks over to me as she interrupts my excitement, “Haha… Chloe it’s alright. I want to, ok?”

“Yeah yeah, hella ok…” I go to say her name but realize I still don’t know what it is, “Hey erm, what’s your name? I just realized I haven’t even asked you yet.”

She giggles as she sits on the edge of my bed, “It’s Max.”

I smile at her, “Hi Max. I’m Chloe. It’s nice to meet you.”

It makes her laugh and I find myself grinning then laughing too. I may still kick Rachel’s ass for ditching me but I might actually thank her for fucking off and sending Max in her place instead…


	2. It's a date - Part 1 of 2

**-Chloe-**

“No... no.....” I pick a vest up and give it a sniff only to grimace, “Gah, definite NO! Ugh, this is hella bullshit!” I growl as I fling the top over my head and try to find something else to wear.

You see I have a date to get to with the cutest girl Max Caulfield. After my rather hella embarrassing trip to the hospital, we spent a couple of hours chatting together until we got interrupted by a nurse who said I could be discharged. We did exchange numbers and talk to each other through text and quite a few phone calls. And I finally managed to pluck up the courage to ask her out, after immense embarrassment that is.

And tonight, is the night of the date, “If I can actually find something to wear!”

Why couldn’t I have said tomorrow or the next day, why today? At least I could have given myself some time to actually get a clean shirt and prepare for it. But no, not me, I just couldn’t help my mouth as usual. I blurted it out not being able to hold it in like I have done since we met and then I freaked and basically hung up on her.

I finally manage to find something that looks and smells clean. It’s just a dark red top with a bird and skull motif on it. It’s all I’ve got and it will go with my black pants and jacket.

“I don’t actually think I own a top without a skull on it! I might need to do some shopping if this date goes well and treat myself to some nicer clothes. Not that Max seems materialistic from the convos we’ve had. But maybe I should make an effort for once.”

Ugh, whatever! I have to get through this one first, before thinking I might get another one with her...

Once I’m dressed, I check the time to see it’s just gone five thirty. I start to freak out because I’m gonna be late if I don’t haul ass!

I quickly grab my keys and jacket before I make a dart for the front door and to my truck...

***

As I near Max’s place I can feel my nerves building up and my palms are starting to sweat. I just really want this to go right. I’ve only ever been on a couple of lame ass dates and they weren’t really proper ones. Just hanging out with others and getting trashed or some cheap nasty hook up and never with a girl. Max is something different though, I can feel it and I don’t want to fuck it up before it’s even started...

**-Max-**

“You look fine Max, you look fine.” I tell myself as I stare at the gangly, nerdy looking figure in the mirror that is me, “Ugh, but fine isn’t good and it’s certainly not beautiful! But I could never be that, no matter what I wore.”

I’m so nervous right now, I have been since Chloe asked me to go on this date with her. Well I say ask, it was more of a hit and run situation.

We were chatting on the phone yesterday, like we have been for a while now. It wasn’t really about anything in particular. Then she started to roll off some of her cheesy one liners. I mean, she always drops them into our conversations, but this was like when we first spoke at the bar.

I put her on speaker so I could change my pants to something more comfortable and of course, this set her up for, “Which one would be easier? You getting into those tight pants or me getting you out of them?”

I groaned obviously but then she kept on with them, “I always wonder what a hella nice girl like you, is doing in a dirty mind like mine.”

“Yes, I do wonder myself sometimes.” I replied with.

But she started to get a little sweeter with what she was saying, “You know when people reply ‘nothing’ to what they’re thinking about?” I just hmmed over the line, “Well, you are always my nothing.”

I know it was bad, but I couldn’t help smiling and was very glad we weren’t video chatting.

Then there was the, “Hey Max?”

“Yes Chloe?” I answer knowing full well I was encouraging her.

“Do you smoke pot?”

“I’ve already told you not really, no.”

“Damn. I thought WEED be cute together. Get it, weed?”

I snorted a laugh but quickly reigned myself in to tease, “Chloe, if you have to ask whether someone gets it, then it’s obviously not a good one.”

I heard her sigh before said, “Yeah ok. So, what would you prefer, going out to a fancy restaurant or to the movies?”

I furrowed my brow a little confused as to where this line was going, “I don’t know, why?”

“Just humor me Max. So, which one?”

“Oook. Um, movies I guess because you can always eat there or after and I’m not really one for a fancy restaurant.”

“Cool, me too.”

“Yeah, cool. I don’t get it?” I said, still not understanding.

But she ignored me and carried on, “So, horror, action, comedy, romance, what’s ya genre?”

“Oh, I don’t know, comedy I suppose. Are you writing a survey or something?”

“Huh, I thought you’d be all girly and want to hella swoon all over some drip who gets the girl in the end.”

“Chloe please, I’m no girly girl. I can’t be doing with all that sort of stuff, it’s too much hard work to be fake and not who most people are. Give me my sweats, my comfy old jumper and a bag of chips in front of the box and I’m happy.”

She didn’t say anything for a moment before she hastily said, “Awesome, it’s a date then. So, I’ll pick you up at 18:00 tomorrow.”

“What, what’s a date?”

“Gotta go now Maxi. Don’t forget, 18:00.” And with that she was gone and I was left very confused, with one thought to how it seems I’m going on a date tomorrow.

I sigh as I turn away from the mirror, “I can’t really change or improve who I am, so this will have to do. Let’s hope Chloe likes it and doesn’t just turn tail and run.”

**-Chloe-**

I pull up outside Max’s place and switch my, get me ready for this date music compilation off.

I’m about to honk the horn but I catch myself. That doesn’t look to good on me, hollering her out like a dog or something.

So, I jump out and knock on her door instead.

I wait a moment before I hear, “Just a minute.” On the other side.

After a little longer the door opens to reveal Max. She is wearing a pale baby blue, loosely clung summer dress, with her hair done in soft waves and a small thin plat on one side.

I feel my insides turn to goop as my stomach drops and my eyes, my greedy eyes roam over every inch of her. She looks like some kind of pure untouchable angel and I feel inadequate to even be looking at her.

When I finally look upon her face, I can see her blushing as she shifts a little. She’s probably embarrassed from my roaming eye, that was just very openly checking her out.

“Gods been on the warpath today because heaven is definitely missin’ an angel tonight—I err, I mean you look hella good Max.”

What a fucking dick Chloe Price! What is the matter with you and these hella cheesy lines when you are with her? Jesus, I want to give myself a slap!

But she actually chuckles as she says, “So, we are back to that then?”

I give her a sheepish grin, “I wouldn’t want to disappoint you. I know how much you hella enjoy it.”

“Enjoying may be pushing it. But I could get used to it.” She teases.

I chuckle a little shyly, “That’s good to know ‘cos there’s plenty more where that came from.”

“Yes, I bet there is.”

With a smirk I say, “Stick around long enough and you’ll find out.”

She blushes with a cute shy smile, “We’ll see how tonight goes first. But I might be willing to hear more.”

I chuckle, “That’s hella good news.” I hold my arm out for her, “So, you ready?”

She smiles and takes my arm, “Of course.”

I smile back, “Cool.”

We head to my truck and I open the door for her. She gives me another smile and I’m really liking how it makes me feel and she looks even prettier when she does it.

“Thank you.”

I shut the door then make my way to my side, hop in, then start up the engine.

Just before I pull away, I take a glance at her and see she is looking around the truck. It makes me feel a little uneasy because it’s a complete dump and again I didn’t think to clean it up.

“You’ll have to just ignore the mess.”

She looks at me for a moment then waves me off, “Please, this is nothing. You should see my bedroom. It’s erm, I mean—"

My smirk grows wide at her blush and flustered fidgeting at what she said, “Is that an offer?”

“Well I, what I meant to say—"

I snicker at her wider eyes, deepening blush and can’t help teasing her some more to try and fluster her, “I definitely wouldn’t mind seeing your inner walls. I bet it’s really warm and cozy.”

“Oh my god!”

I laugh, “Cute and that blush is just adorable.”

She pushes my shoulder, “Oh you shush and drive you ass!”

I pull away as I say with a huskier tone, “Mmm and you’re hella bossy too. You just keep getting better and better.”

She groans, “This is going to be a long night.”

“Here’s hoping.” I retort and look to her with a grin which gets a smile and a small giggle out of her...

*****

I park up at the movie theatre and look to Max, “Ready?”

She smiles, “Yeah. Although it’s going to be weird.”

“What is?” I ask confused.

“Being with you in silence and not hearing any of your cheesy lines. Are you going to be ok?”

I snort a laugh, “Oh aren’t you a hella hilarious nerd!? But don’t you worry that cute little head of yours, I’ll find a way to slip ‘em in.”

“Nerd, really? I think you’ll find you’re a bigger nerd than me. What was it?... oh yes, ‘Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you're CuTe.’ And, ‘Do you have 11 protons? Because you’re Sodium fine.’”

I feel a blush come on, “Whatever! Nerds are hella hot, so we’re one of the same.” She just giggles at me of course so I roll my eyes, “Come on, we don’t want to miss the ads and trailers.” And I get out the truck.

I walk round to Max and go to give her my arm, but instead I hesitantly hold my hand out to her. She smiles and takes it which gives me this tingling feeling all over.

As we walk, she asks, “Why do you not want to miss the ads? The trailers I get, but ads, I don’t understand.”

I glance to her with a smirk, “‘Cos we are gonna play the ad game.”

She looks so adorable with her eyebrows furrowing and asks, “What’s the ad game?”

I open the door for her before I answer, “You have to guess what it’s advertising before the other person. Whoever gets the most, wins. But I warn you Max I’m an expert at this.”

She chuckles and teases, “You’re an expert at guessing adverts? I never knew someone could become an expert in this field.”

“Hey, it’s a hella talent. Don’t knock it.” I retort with a smirk as we cue up for food and drink.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dream of knocking such expertise. I bet it comes in very handy.”

“You’d be surprised. All those years binge watching the box, are about to pay off. You’ll see.”

She giggles and I watch her with a smile as she looks so cute. I’m really enjoying this comfortable calm and banter we have between us.

**-Max-**

As we move up the line I ask, “So, what are we watching then?”

Chloe glances at me then looks away with a smirk, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

I frown a little, “You’re not going to tell me?”

“Nope.” She simply replies.

“Why not? It’s not a horror flick or some 50 shades thing is it?”

She smirks, “Damn Mad Max, you caught me out! I was gonna take you to the back row and do some hella kinky stuff to you.”

I chuckle with a slight blush, “I wouldn’t put it past you. You do have a rather dirty mind.”

“Yeah I do. But give me some credit. I wouldn’t take you to see some cheap soft shit like that. It would be hella classy. Only the best for you.” She gives me a sleazy grin at the end.

I shake my head trying not to be amused, “I can’t say I’ve ever heard of porn being referred to as classy.”

“Please Max. I don’t need that tacky shit! I’ve got all the hella skills I need to get you going.” She then sticks her tongue out between her teeth and wriggles her fingers at me.

“Oh my dog Chloe!” I shriek a little with embarrassment.

She snickers very happy with herself, “That good for you huh? Just you wait until we get inside then, you’ll love it.”

“You are too much. I better not walk in there to find we’re watching a film full of sex or people talking about it the whole time. I hear enough of that from you.”

“Have a little faith girl. You’re gonna hella love my moves, I’m sure.” She retorts with a cocky smirk that I’m very much growing to like.

I try not to smile too wide as I tell her, “We’ll see.”

“Yeah and I’ll expect an apology.” I roll my eyes at her, “So, what do you fancy to drink? I’m gonna have a mixed slush.”

“7up thank you. I’ll get these Chloe, you—"

“No, you won’t. My date, my treat. You can get the next one.”

“Well at least let me get som—next one, what do you mean next one?” I ask hastily.

“Our next date of course Max. Jeez, keep up girl.”

I look at her completely bemused and not really knowing what to say. She didn’t already ask for another date, did she? I don’t think she did anyway. I don—

“Hey Max. Do you want to share some nachos and popcorn?” Chloe knocks me from my rambling.

“Hmm?” Is all that comes out and I see her staring at me but her smile starts to waver.

“Did you um, want to share some nachos and popcorn?” She asks again and I can hear the nerves in her voice.

I smile and squeeze her hand, “Yes, thank you Chloe.”

Her smile returns much brighter than before, “Cool.” And then places our order to the guy behind the counter.

Once we have our stuff, we make our way in to get a seat.

As we walk up the isle Chloe asks, “You ok at the back?”

“Sure. As long as it’s an actual seat and not some weird sex swing or something.”

She snorts, “Wow, you’re ruining all my surprises Maximus. But don’t you worry cuteness, no sexy swings this time. Just my hella comfortable lap.”

I shake my head with a laugh that can’t be held back, “The only thing that will be on your lap will be the popcorn tub.”

“Aw, but Max, I was looking forward to that hella sweet little butt of yours keeping my legs warm.”

“Chloe, stop that!” I shriek as she leans back and eyes my butt up with a grin.

She snickers, “I’m sorry. It’s just such a distractingly good-looking butt. Go on through.” She nods her head to move down the row, so I do, “…Mmm yeah. And there it is.”

I look back to her and see her doing it again with a smile. I feel myself blush but I can’t help my own smile and a little feeling of flattery. I know I shouldn’t but she isn’t doing it in a creepy or sleazy way. And it’s actually nice having a compliment for once. instead of the usual degrading remarks I’m used to.

We settle down in the middle seats and I put my stuff on the seat next to me. There is only a couple of other people in here with us too.

“D’you want some?” Chloe asks as she holds out the tray of nachos to me.

I smile as I take one, “Thanks.”

“I’ll put them here in case you want some. Just help yourself.” She tells me as she places them on the armrest between us.

As we share our food, I see the screen light up with an ad and know what it is. So, I quickly say, “Starbucks.” I then look to Chloe with a smirk. 

She stares at me with surprise as she was slurping a big mouthful of slushy down.

She quickly swallows and then scrunches her face up with a, “Naaah... ah crap, hella brain freeze!”

I can’t help laughing at that and how cute her face looked.

She narrows her eyes at me, “Hey, it’s not funny.”

“Oh, but it is.”

She has a slight pout when she says, “You’re cruel Max. I thought you’d be hella sweet but I was so wrong.” But she has a small smile when she finishes.

“I think it’s only fair considering how much I’ve been subjected to your cheesy one liners.” I retort with a tease in tone.

She gasps with her hand to her chest, “Maximum harshness, how could you? Those are my hella best lines. And I’ve cleaned them up for you too.” Then she starts grinning.

I roll my eyes with a smile and tease, “Well I’m very glad I wasn’t any of those poor other girls then. Having to deal with such wit. But it’s not their brains, right?”

Chloe blushes a little and her grin seems to falter slightly. She slumps in her seat with a mumbled, “There’s not been any other girls.” And starts to drink her slush.

I look at her for a moment and how incredibly embarrassed she seems now. But then it suddenly registers what she just said about no other girls. I sit back as I try to get my head around what she means by that. Is it just she hasn’t been on a date with one or at all? I don’t know what to think, not that it matters either way to me. Maybe this is why she gets so nervous and tries to cover it with her bravado.

I think for a moment to try and get her back to normal and know that I was only joking. Then I see her put the popcorn on her lap and it makes me think of something she might say.

“May I have some popcorn please?” She nods and I reach over to get a couple as I continue, “Hmm, I’m not going to find a hole in the bottom though, am I?”

She looks at me confused for a moment before she snorts, “You dork!” I chuckle and I’m glad I got a laugh out of her as she carry’s on, “But you’ll have wait until you’re near the bottom to see if there’s a surprise waiting for you.”

“The only thing that would surprise me with you, is if there wasn’t a hole.”

She snickers, “Yeah, you’re right. But it would be hella good though.”

“Yes, I’m sure it would.”

We share a laugh as I turn back to the big screen, but quickly look back to her when I see what the ad is.

“Apple.”

“Hey, that’s not fair! We weren’t even playing yet.”

I smirk, “Of course we were. You know, I’m starting to think you are not an expert in this field Chloe.”

She sits up straighter and retorts, “Oh, you are in for it now Maxster. You are about to be hella schooled by the master.”

“Oh master, no. Please don’t show me up and my poor skills at guessing ads.”

I snicker as she pushes me, “Shut it wise ass! But you can carry on calling me master. It gave me a hella good chill, in just the right place.” Then she pops a nacho in her mouth with a smug grin.

I groan with a blush, “Wowser, you’re unbelievable!”

“That’s what she said.”

I roll my eyes and settle back in my seat, “Such an ass!”

“You noticed huh? I’m hella proud of it. It’s one of my finest features.”

I go to say something with sarcasm but instead I shrug nonchalantly, “Meh, it’s ok, I guess. I’ve seen better.”

There is no reply so after a little longer I look to her. Chloe is sitting there staring at me with the widest eyes and her mouth agape.

It’s very amusing but I try to keep a straight face as I pick up the tub of popcorn. I put a couple of pieces into her mouth as she watches me, then place my finger under her chin and close her mouth back up. I give her a smile and a pat on the head before I look back to the screen.

After a few moments I see her reach over for some popcorn and hear her grumble, “It’s the hottest ass anywhere! You’ll see.”

I snort a laugh and look at her with amusement, “Please don’t get your butt out Chloe. I believe you.”

She shrugs with a smirk, “I promise nothing. The moon has to come out some time.”

“Oh dear lord Chloe!” I shriek but I can’t help laughing as she does, very pleased at her ability to embarrass me.

We settle back down after a little longer and wait for the movie to start...

“Paul...” I mumble when the title appears then I see two people I know, “Oh, are these the ones who done Shaun Of the Dead?”

“Mhm. You seen that or this?”

“I’ve not seen this, no. I know it came out a few years ago but I never got around to seeing it. I did watch Shaun Of the Dead. It was quite funny, I liked it.”

“Hmm, you really do keep surprising me Max. And you only get better each time.” She says with genuine sincerity which is rare from her. Most of the time there is a remark or sexual comment thrown in. It always seems to catch me off guard when she says nice things.

I feel myself blush and have to look away from her soft eyes and smile…

**-Chloe-**

It’s about halfway through the movie now but I’ve barely watched any of it. I can’t seem to keep my eyes from staring at Max. She is so pretty and that cute giggle she does is just heaven to hear. I’ve never felt this at ease around someone before, I mean sure I’m nervous as hell but it’s an exhilarating kind of nerves.

I’ve been trying to build up the courage to put my arm around her or just hold her hand that is on the armrest. I really want to kiss her too but I don’t know if I would be pushing it and I don’t want to overstep the mark.

I keep going over different ways I can do it but they all seem so hella cheesy. Like the old cheap trick of the stretch and wrap my arm around her. But that is just so lame and tacky. Ugh, I want to give myself a slap, I mean come on Chloe, you are not in kindergarten, it’s just holding her hand, you done it walking in here. But now it’s different and she might not want me too.

I groan internally with frustration at myself. You are not going in for a kiss, so just do it you pussy!

With a few deep breaths as my heart starts hammering dangerously fast, I reach over and place my hand on hers. I hold my breath when I feel her jump a little and wait to see what she’ll do.

It feels like an eternity, whereas it’s probably only a few seconds that Max turns her hand over and laces our fingers together. I let out the air I had been holding in and feel on the verge of passing out. I don’t know if it’s because I wasn’t breathing, my hearts about to give up or how relieved and excited I am that she’s holding my hand back. Whatever, I don’t care now because I have her hand in mine and it feels awesome! Her slightly smaller hand, that just fits so perfectly in mine and it’s so warm and soft too.

I let out a small content sigh as I relax my whole body and watch the rest of the movie...


	3. It's a date - Part 2

After the movie finished, we started to make our way back to my truck, still hand in hand. I was willing for it to not finish just so I could spend more time with her. I’ve been thinking of something to ask or do to continue the date because I’ve been having such a good time. It’s the most fun I have had in, I don’t even remember when.

As we stop at my truck, I go to get a cigarette out but pause though to ask, “Do you mind if I have a quick smoke?”

She smiles, “Of course not.”

“Cool.”

I don’t want to let go of her hand but it’s kind of difficult to get a cigarette out one handed from my opposite pocket.

“Chloe?”

“Yeah max?” I answer as I struggle to do my task.

“Do you need your other hand?” She asks amused.

I answer with a disappointed, “Yeah, I kinda do.”

She snorts a laugh with a, “You’re cute.” And drops my hand as I blush embarrassed.

I spark up my cigarette and lean back against the truck as I try to get a grip on myself.

Max moves next to me and then I feel her take my hand and intertwine our fingers, “Better?”

I try not to grin when I look to her and then shrug, “Yeah, I guess it’s alright.”

“Really? Ok then I’ll just let go. You might—"

I hold her hand tight when she tries to drop mine, “No! It’s ok, I don’t mind having to hold your hand. So, we can keep doing it.”

She chuckles, “You are such a dork. But very adorable with it.”

I give her a small scowl, which she just laughs at of course and I try not to smile.

“Whatever. Do you want some?” I ask and hold out my cigarette to her.

She wrinkles her nose up, “Yuck!”

“Haha, you are so cute.”

I take another pull but then I wonder something, “You don’t mind me smoking, do you? Like, I could not do it, well I’ll try not to when I’m with—"

She starts laughing, “Chloe it’s fine. I don’t mind you smoking. Just because I’m not a smoker doesn’t mean you can’t...” I smile at that then she smirks, “Besides, every time I smell them now it reminds me of you. Well that and a dingy bar and antiseptic. But it’s still you so it’s nice and it—”

I feel my face burning as my entire body buzzes but I’m giggling like a hella tit when she says that.

“Wow, that’s a compliment and a half. Cheers Max, I feel so good about myself now. But I’m glad you like my rank old bar smell.”

“Oh shush, you ass. I didn’t mean it like that, I meant the places we met. You smell of coffee chocolate and cigarettes, hmm and something fresh from the outdoors but I’m not sure what. And If you had let me finish before, I was going to say it gave you an air of danger, an edge and this sense of adventure. But now I know you’re just a giant fluffy dork.”

Ok, now I feel really turned on and completely flustered. I try to hide it with a smirk and use everything to get over these nerves she puts me under. I need to show her I’m not just a lame-ass one liner who doesn’t have the courage to barely hold her hand.

I snuff my cigarette out and move in front of her, backing her up against the truck. She looks at me with these wide doe eyes and I see her swallow hard.

“Mmm, so you like an edge, want some danger Max?” I place my hands either side of her, “Does it get your blood pumping faster?” I move my face to just mere inches from hers and with a low husky voice, “Does it excite you?... Do I?”

I look over her face as she stares back at me with that same glazed over innocent expression.

“I erm... w-what was the um, the question?”

My smirk wavers as I move my hand to her face and very slowly run the backs of my fingers down her cheek. All my thoughts are screaming at me as we look into each other’s eyes about how much I want to kiss her. I can feel my heart racing and those damn nerves are making me panic. I swallow thickly as my mind scrambles to think how I can keep her with me and the date going.

I shift my eyes to her lips then back to her eyes, “Do you want to go home?” What the fuck was that? It’s not even what I wanted to ask! Now she’s gonna think I’m just trying to score.

“Go home, um, why?”

I try to bring my smirk back as I push off the truck, “I was just asking if you have to be back early tonight?”

My god, what is the matter with me?! Get a grip on yourself, you pussy Chloe!

“Erm, what?” I hear Max’s shaky reply.

I look back to her and she’s blushing but also seems a little, I don’t really know, is it disappointed maybe?

“I just thought we could go somewhere else. If you want too? But if you have work early tomorrow it’s cool.”

She nods, “No, I mean yes we can go somewhere else.”

“Cool. Well um, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

We both get into my truck and I start to head down the road. It’s a little quiet now and there is an air of awkwardness from my stupid shit before.

I take a glance at her and see she is looking out the window. I sigh because I feel like I’ve messed up. She thought I was a player before and only after one thing, so now she will definitely think this.

I wrack my brain as to how to break the silence and go to put the stereo on but pause, “Hey, Max?”

She looks to me with a smile, “Yes Chloe?”

I can’t help smiling back because she’s kind of infectious, “Do you want to pick some tunes?”

“Are you sure?” She asks amused.

I knit my eyebrows and reply with a little hesitation, “I don’t know now. But I guess it’s still cool.”

She chuckles and I don’t understand what is so amusing. 

“I don’t think from what you’ve told me that your supposed punk tastes would enjoy my—"

She abruptly stops when she switches the stereo on and I screech with a high pitched, “Shit in hell!” When the cd I had in there comes on. It was to gear me up on the way to hers.

“Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see. I got a fever of a hundred and three.”

I try to turn it off but Max bats my hand away, “I want to hear it.”

“For fuck sake!” I mutter embarrassed.

“Come on baby, do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded.”

I look back to her after a moment to see her looking at me with this weird face. But then she just bursts out laughing which makes me want to die as I groan loudly.

“Shut up! It’s not funny Max.”

“Shh, I’m listening.” She hushes me and continues to chuckle.

I’m dying, literally I’m dying right now so embarrassed at this.

“... read my mind, to know what I have in mind. Honey you oughta know.”

“Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line. I wanna know what you're doin' after the show...”

I try to block this moment from my mind, lock it away to never be acknowledged ever again, pretend it’s not happening and just drive.

“Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous. Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew...”

As I do my mind wanders to where we could go, when it suddenly comes to me. So, with a little more of an idea forming I begin to relax...

***

I park up at the boardwalk and then look to Max, “So, what’s your flavor?”

“What?” She asks confused.

I snicker, “Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate... BLUE-berry?” I say the end one a little huskier.

She blinks a couple of times before she rolls her eyes, “I don’t know. Just make sure it’s something cold. Because my fever has risen to one hundred and three.” Then she starts to hum the song.

I narrow my eyes at her, “That’s so not cool Max! Now you don’t get no ice-cream.” And I hop out the truck.

“Aww don’t be mad master.” She comes over to me saying and links her arm through mine, “I promise I’ll be good.”

It makes me feel all tingly and something deep inside me stir when she says that. But when I look to her and see the playful smile and those innocent eyes of hers, it only heightens everything.

I unlink our arms and wrap my arm around her, “Since you done a good job with the start of your begging for forgiveness. I will allow you to have some.”

She chuckles and then kisses my hand that is on her shoulder, with a sweetly spoken, “Thank you Chloe.”

I have to look away from her because my grin can’t be contained and I know I’m gonna be looking like a hella dork...

We get to the small stall that sells the ice-cream and I look at the board to see what flavor I’m gonna have.

“So, what do you fancy then Maxwell?”

“I’m thinking the raspberry ripple with the hot fudge sauce please.” She runs her hand down my arm slowly, with these glistening eyes.

I chuckle at her cute childlike greed at the prospect of this.

“Raspberry ripple with a double dose of the hot fudge sauce for the lady and I’ll have the chocolate orange crunch.” I tell the dude at the stall.

While he sorts our order, I turn to Max who wandered off and is now leaning on the railing, looking out over the sea. I just watch her instead of going to her. She looks so beautiful, majestic as her dress and hair blow gently in the breeze and the moon bathes her in this soft white glow. It would be the perfect picture. She really does look like an angel.

“Ma’am, your order?”

“Hmm...” I hum and tear my eyes off her, “Oh right. Thanks dude.”

I lay down some cash and pick up the ice-creams, “Keep the change.”

I make my way over to her and say quietly, “Hey, Max?”

She looks to me with this really soft beautiful smile then stands up straight, “Thank you Chloe.” And takes her ice-cream.

“You’re welcome.”

I see her shiver so I ask, “Here, hold this for a sec?” And pass her my ice-cream.

I take my jacket off and place it over her shoulders.

She smiles a little shyly, “Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“Nah, I’m good... I’m hot blooded remember?”

She gives such a soft chuckle at that, “Yes you certainly are... and thank you.”

I smile back and we go into a comfortable silence for a little while after, as we eat and look out over the calm dark waters.

It’s really nice and doesn’t feel awkward or anything like that. It’s weird because I know I feel nervous with her but that’s when I think about getting close to her. But there is this real calmness with her and it feels so easy either like now or when we talk. I really have found something special with this girl...

“Do you ever feel like dropping everything and just leave?” Max asks quietly still looking out at the sea.

I turn and lean on my forearm to be able to look at her, “Only all the time. Where would you go?”

“Out there, anywhere really. I don’t know.” She ends with a shrug.

I carefully place my hand on her back, “Are you not happy at the moment?”

She smiles at me, “I can’t say I’m not happy. I have the job I always wanted, a good group of friends and loving parents.” I gently run my hand over her back as I watch and listen to her talk, “It’s just, do you ever get the sense you’re missing out on something, out there or inside you? I do, I always feel like I’m missing, searching for something but I don’t know what.”

I move closer as I continue my hand moving on her back, “I know what you mean. It’s like, yeah ok I guess I’m content and I seem happy. But it just isn’t enough. You always feel that there should be something else. Yet, no matter what you do it doesn’t seem to fill that empty space inside you.”

She turns fully to me with a bright smile, “Exactly. My friends don’t seem to get it, they just say have a drink and lighten up. It’s their answer to everything but all that does is block it out a little. Sorry, I seem to have got a little heavy and ruined the mood.”

I smile, “No, you haven’t at all. It’s actually really nice to talk about this stuff. I know I seem like I can’t be serious and I can only make jokes. But the truth is I’ve not really had anyone to talk to about this stuff. My friends are much like yours and seem happy to trudge along like robots doing the same thing day in day out.”

I look to the side as I think for a moment before I look back to her and say, “Maybe we’ve just been searching in the wrong places, in the wrong people. Maybe what we need to do is look closer at what’s in front of us.”

We look into each other’s eyes for a moment. My nerves are there but it feels different than before, this is something new.

I raise my hand and softly comb her hair behind her ear, then hold her cheek. I wait a couple of seconds just taking her all in, before I hesitantly lean down and brush my lips against hers, testing the waters.

Feeling this small spark at the brief contact and Max’s arms slink tighter around me. I go back in for a fuller, a real taste of her.

I take a sharp intake of air as Max’s hands start to move, one just below my shoulder on my chest and the other slides softly through my hair. 

Ok, this feels like nothing I’ve ever felt before, as our mouths open and our tongues meet. It’s as if I’m melting away, being carried off across the ocean to some distant land. It’s like the universe and my life have collided into this most beautiful explosion of color, of meaning and everything suddenly makes sense.

We continue like this for a little longer until I feel a little lightheaded and Max starts to pull away.

I rest my forehead to hers and close my eyes for a second to try and recover from whatever just happened in that moment.

When I do open them and look into Max’s I can’t help my huge smile and my flustered words, “That erm, that was something else, huh?”

She lets out this soft, shy sounding chuckle, “Yeah... it certainly was.”

My smile grows if that’s possible as I peck her lips before I bury my head into the crook of her neck. I breathe her all in and I feel her arms tighten around my neck.

I lift her off the ground a little and hold her against me as I ask, “So um, where you taking me next?”

“What do you mean?” I hear her confused reply.

I chuckle as I place her back down, “I mean our next date. Come on Max, we’ve already been over this.”

It makes her laugh as she answers, “Wow, you do move fast, don’t you?”

I nod with a grin, “Only for you.”

“Well, I guess I’m willing to go on another date with you.”

“Hella yeah you are! You know I’ll treat you so good.”

She smiles, “I believe you might, yes.”

“Mmm, yeah I will.”

I lean in to give her a kiss not as long as the last but no less awesome.

When we pull back, I smile, “Come on. We should get going.”

Max nods and I see her smile waver, “Yeah ok.”

I take her hand and we start to make our way back to my truck.

“What are your feelings on breaking the law a little?”

“Um, what do you mean breaking the law?”

I snicker at her innocent face as I open the door for her, “Just seeing how dangerous you want to get.”

I close the door then go to my side and hop in.

“What are you up to Chloe?” She questions.

“I’m gonna start your corruption and it begins tonight.”

“What! I thought you were taking me home?”

“I don’t know where you got your information from. But we are going on an adventure and it starts with an ice-rink and skates.”

Max looks at me with wide eyes, “Oh my dog! I’m going to have a criminal record by the end of this night, aren’t I?”

“Here’s hoping baby! Now buckle up and prepare for the wildest night you have ever had. But definitely not your last with me around.”

She stares at me for a moment and I can see the hesitation in her eyes but also this building excitement. Then she starts to smile before she giggles, gives me a kiss on the cheek then puts her seat belt on.

“You best hurry then master before this novice changes her mind and turns back into the church mouse from before.”

I laugh loudly at that as I start up the truck and peel outta the parking lot, feeling absolutely incredible...


	4. Oh hella yes!

“Chloe are you nervous?” Rachel asks with one of her irritating smirks as she swings side to side on my swivel chair.

I shift my eyes away from her and look back to the mirror and continue to check myself over; which I’ve been doing for god knows how long now.

“Of course, I’m not nervous Rachel!” I finally reply a little too high pitched and aggressive much to her laughter.

“Oh my god you’re so hella nervous.”

I roll my eyes at her, “Shut it! It’s only Max and she’s just coming over here to chill. It’s not like we haven’t hung out before or do it all the time.” I tell her but to be honest it just sounds more like I’m trying to convince myself.

“Why yes it’s just Max. The girl you can’t shut up about and always drift off to some faraway land with no matter what you’re doing.”

“I do not!” I retort but know full well I do and can see a blush start to form.

“Haha oh wow! Chloe Price must be in love for the first time ever. I’ve never seen you like this before. It’s so hella good.”

I narrow my eyes at her as I go over to grab some body spray, “Whatever. Why did you come here anyway?”

“To give you some moral support. And it’s a good thing I did because you hella need it.”

“Well gee thanks I feel so awesome that you came here to laugh and take the piss out of me.” I say with as much sarcasm as I can.

She smiles happily, “You are most welcome.”

I ignore her and check my phone to see what the time is and feel myself start to panic more, “Ok time for you to leave.” And I try to pull her up off the chair.

But she decides to be a dick and refuses to move, “Aw but I want to meet her.”

With a groan I grab the back of the seat and start to wheel her out, “You’ve already met her. Now piss off and go find some other dude to annoy.”

She obviously finds this hilarious as I wheel her to the front door, “Yeah but you’ve kept her all to yourself and I want to meet her properly and shake her hand for doing this to you. It’s hilarious.”

“No! You’ll scare her off and hella cramp my style.” I growl and quickly go to grab her jacket.

As I get back to her, she’s turned around in the seat and has that smug smirk of hers, “Oh I see.”

“What?”

“You want to get some more of her cute little booty. That’s why you don’t want me here.”

I try and refrain from shrieking like a dork as I tell her, “That is so not what I’m doing. We’re just gonna chill with food and a movie.” But I can feel myself start to blush.

She starts to scrutinize me before she gasps, “Oh my god! You’ve not done it. You’re still a lesbian lady virgin! How have you not got on that yet?”

With a loud groan I shout as I open the front door, “No we’ve not fucked and we never will with you here! Now get... lost...”

I trail off from my freaking out when I see Max standing there. Her face is bright red eyes wide and mouth slightly open and she has her hand in what looks like mid knock.

I feel like I’ve just died because I can’t move and I think my heart has stopped.

Jesus Chloe say or do something, anything, you idiot!

Ugh but then I hear Rachel start laughing as she opens that damn mouth of hers, “Hi there, Max right? You remember me, I’m—"

“Leaving! Bye Rachel.” I cut her off and push her out the door on the chair making her gasp in surprise.

“Wow, that’s just hella rude!” She grumbles.

I ignore her grab Max and pull her inside making her yelp. I go to close the door but quickly chuck Rachel’s jacket at her first then slam the door shut.

With a deep breath feeling my heart ready to jump out my throat I push off the door and wander into the lounge.

I groan as I slump onto the couch head in my hands and feel like the biggest dick ever. Max is going to think I only invited her round here to get some now. I mean sure if it just happened that would be totally awesome well more than awesome. But that wasn’t why I did.

“Ugh, this hella sucks!”

**-Max-**

Wow ok, so that was all very weird funny and embarrassing. I almost don’t know what just happened because it was so fast. But I obviously heard what was being said. Hmm is that why Chloe invited me over to hers? Not that I haven’t thought about it, a lot but I’m nervous I won’t be good enough for her, I mean how could I be? That and I’m very self-conscious about myself and I’m just so grossly ugly. And Chloe is the most perfectly beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I know she is completely out of my league...

I continue to stand in the hallway waiting for her to come back after she just left me here. I’m not sure how long she has been gone now. But I’m feeling really awkward hanging about at her front door with no sign of her.

So, I decide to go find her and hope she hasn’t just done a complete runner and left me here.

I walk down the hall she did and into what I see is a lounge. It’s not really what I expected, although I don’t really know what I expected, maybe something more like her truck and well her. There are a few pictures around and framed posters but it is really tidy and clean. I’m very surprised it isn’t covered in graffiti with things strewn all over the place. In fact, it’s almost girly and nothing like the guys pad I thought it might be.

My eyes finally land on Chloe who is lying face down on the couch with a pillow held on her head.

It makes me want to laugh and tease her because she is so cute, but I don’t, well not yet anyway. I might do it later and instead I go over to her.

I sit down on the edge of the couch and try to take the cushion away from her head.

She doesn’t want to let go though, which does make me laugh, “Come on Chloe.”

She won’t budge so I decide to try a different way and be more playful. So, I climb on top of her lay down. I wrap my arms under her stomach feeling her lift up so I can.

I manage to maneuver my head underneath the pillow and give her cheek a kiss.

I feel it tighten beneath my lips as if she’s smiling which I do myself. Then her hand comes up to my head and gently scratches my skin and through my hair.

“Hi Chlo.” I whisper.

“Hey Max.” She whispers back and I can hear the smile in her tone.

I can’t resist teasing her a little because she is so adorable when she gets embarrassed and I know it will get her to laugh.

“Sooo, the strangest thing happened to my friend today.”

“Oh yeah, what happened?”

“Well, she was walking down the road to this gorgeous girls place and went to knock on the door.”

I feel her hand freeze in my hair and her body kind of jumps then she groans, “For fuck sake!”

“No but wait, I haven’t even got to the best part.”

“Ugh fine, what is the best part then?” She grumbles.

I’m trying to not laugh as I whisper in her ear, “Apparently this really beautifully hot girl was saying, well more shouting about how they haven’t had sex yet. But she wanted the friend she had over gone so the gorgeous girl and my friend could get it on tonight. Something about the other one cramping her style.”

“Jesus Max! How long were you standing there for?”

I chuckle as I give her cheek a kiss, “Long enough, you sexy dork.”

She huffs and starts to wriggle around to get onto her back. When I see her face, she is going for one of her I’m trying to be annoyed and intimidate you to shush stares. But that blush and those trying not to smile very kissable lips of hers is just too cute.

“That is so not what happened.” She mumbles as she takes my hands and laces our fingers together.

It makes me giggle, “Oh really, then tell me what was actually said?”

“I was just telling her to get the hell out because she was being a dick and wouldn’t leave. I wanted you all to myself.” I go to cut in with a tease but she quickly covers my mouth with her hand, “And no not to get into those pants of yours.”

I pull her hand away and ask with a smirk, “Hmm I don’t know if I believe that. You are always very interested in my pants and whether it’s easier to get into them or me out of them.”

Her lips start to curl up into that devious smirk of hers and her eyes gleam with mischief.

“I can’t help that I’m hella interested in how a pair of pants works. I’m like a scientist.”

“Uh huh, I’m sure you are, professor Price.”

She nods with a very serious face now, “I am. I mean take your lips for instance they are awesome lips don’t get me wrong.” She runs her finger over my lips and I’m trying not to shiver at that and as she now speaks in a husky tone, “But what makes them absolutely incredible and turn into something out of this world. Is when those soft supple and beautifully perfect scientific discoveries are attached to what they were made for.”

My heart is thumping wildly as she runs her fingers through my hair and brings me down to her.

“Is to spend the rest of eternity bound to mine.” She puts this hot growl in her tone when she says that and then captures my lips with hers. Mmm her really really really dreamy mmm oh wow...

***

**-Chloe-**

I rush to the kitchen when the fire alarm goes off and press the button to stop it, then I quickly open a window.

“Shit, goddamit!” I grumble when I get engulfed in smoke and cough as I pull out the Mac ‘N Cheese from the oven. Well what is now the black charcoal mass of grossness.

Max comes in and chokes a little on the smoke as she waves her hand back and forth, but she is also chuckling too.

“Oh wow! Dinner smells great Chlo and it looks awesome.”

I narrow my eyes at her, “It’s not funny Maxi Pad! That was gonna be the most hella epic Mac ‘N Cheese you have ever had. Proper chunky lardons of bacon thick and creamy sauce, four different kinds of cheese, come on FOUR of them! And nutty bacony breadcrumbs on top.”

She peers over at it, “I guess we could always scrape the top layer off and see what lies beneath?” Then looks at me with a grin.

I roll my eyes, “You are such a brat! And it’s totally your fault.”

She raises an eyebrow, “How so?”

“You and those goddamn lips of yours! Distracting me so I’d ruin the dinner and you could keep having your wicked way with me.”

“Oh yes that was definitely my plan. Use my lips to distract you. The thought of eating today never even entered my mind.”

“Now that’s just a big fat lie Maximum lip devourer! You were hella trying to eat me and get yourself some hot Chloe ass not five minutes ago.” I retort with a fuck off smirk as I lean against the counter with my arms crossed.

She starts to blush with a groan, “I so was not! That was all you and those gropey hands of yours.”

“Mmm yeah I was. And what a hella fine ass you have yourself Maxine.”

She frowns and opens her mouth for a retort but a yelp comes out instead when I walk past and give her butt a pinch.

I snicker as I open the fridge hearing her mutter, “Asshole!”

“You hella love it!” I tell her and know I’m gonna have got one of her unimpressed eye rolls but I know she does love it really.

“Hmm welp, it looks like food is a no go.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I used everything for dinner and don’t have any. Well actually that’s a lie I think there’s some bread with only a little furry stuff growing on it and a bit of cheese that could class as blue now.” I give the cheese in question a sniff only recoil in disgust and gag. I place it back in the fridge and close the door on the gross things growing in there. Maybe one day I’ll clean it out but definitely not today.

She snorts a laugh, “Mmm yum I can feel my stomach grumbling at the thought.”

I chuckle, “I know how to treat my girl.”

Max raises her eyebrow, “Your girl?”

With a smirk I go up to her, “That’s right, my girl.” I pick her up making her squeak in surprise and place her on the kitchen counter.

“I mean just feel this.” I take her hand and put it on my t-shirt.

She knits her eyebrows together with a confused head shake, “What? I don’t get it.”

I give her a kiss and then pull back with a smirk, “That Max is what’s called girlfriend material.”

She just stares back at me for a moment before it sinks in and she groans, “Oh my dog! That was so bad Chloe.”

“So bad it was hella good, right?”

“No, most definitely not.”

I snicker, “Yeah your lips say no but your eyes say yes yes yes.”

She tries to look bored but I can see the glint in those pretty eyes of hers.

I peck her lips and ask, “Ok ok, serious question. You’re a photographer, right?”

Max has that I know you are setting me up for something but I can’t help playing along with you.

“I am, as you already know Chloe.”

“Well how can you not picture us together then?” I give her a cheeky grin at the end.

She snorts and shakes her head, “Wow, you are such a dork.”

“Don’t you mean ‘Wowser’?”

I give her trying to look unimpressed with me frowning lips a long kiss and feel them start to curl up into a smile.

“Mmm, this is nice right?” I ask when I pull back.

It takes a moment before she licks her lips with a confused, “Um, what is?”

“Me doing all the talking and you sitting there looking so damn fine.”

She rolls her eyes, “I’m going to find this book or whatever it is you are using for these cheesy lines and burn it!”

I open my mouth but then shake my head with a sigh, “Nope sorry you’re just so beautiful I forgot my chat up line.”

“You are awful!”

“Oh, come on cutie, it’s what attracted you to me.”

“It was in-spite of this.” She retorts but then says, “Now are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?”

I grin at her chucking in a line and start, “I knew you loved it and—"

“Shut up talking and do it!” She cuts me off and pulls me down for a kiss.

I hum hella happy to oblige and run my tongue along her bottom lip to gain entry. Which she allows and wraps her legs and arms around me. She pulls me into her more as I run my hands softly up her thighs eliciting a long exhale through her nose. It gets me hella excited when I know she’s enjoying what I’m doing and I just want to please her so much more, feeling so awesomely turned on by her...

After a while longer and it gets a lot more intense, I start to pull out of the kiss thinking I might just devour her right now. I definitely want too but I don’t know if Max actually wants to go that far yet and maybe would prefer to wait.

But when I look at her, she actually seems disappointed that I did and does this small almost sad sigh.

Hmm maybe she does want more and I’m totally reading her wrong. I’m not great at reading people especially Max. It’s not like I haven’t been thinking of her in that way, us being together because I totally have. But I don’t actually want to spoil it between us and I guess I need more than just that from her. That and I’m completely shitting myself with nerves having never done this before with a girl or someone I really like, as in I’m head over heels for can’t get enough of and don’t ever want anybody else. Oh but the thought of peeling her outta those clothes and being with her, touching and kissing every inch, mmm and making her—

Ok ok I really need to stop thinking about that right now because I’m kind of just staring at her as I mentally undress her.

I quickly go to get my phone and focus on something else as I ask, “Do you fancy some sex—oh shit no! I mean southern fried, like chicken, do you want some chicken? I’ll um order it.” Oh my god Chloe you fucking idiot!

**-Max-**

I just stare at the back of Chloe after what she said, feeling a little stunned but mostly I’m trying not to burst out laughing. But I can’t hold it back and double over.

“Oh wow! I don’t know Chloe do you want some sex?” I manage to wheeze out between my laughter.

She turns around with narrowed eyes but face as red as a tomato and growls, “You are gonna hella get it if you don’t stop Maxine!”

“But that was so funny Chlo.”

“Right, you don’t get no food now.”

“What about sex?” I tease her some more.

She groans in exasperation with her hands behind her head. But then she looks at me and gets that cocky full of it smirk.

“I’m not gonna lie Max I’ve thought about it, a hella lot. Mmm and I’m just dying to get my hands on you. My mind and body need to be sated.”

My laughter completely disappears with that and as she leans against the fridge arms crossed and hip cocked out. Mmm and looking sexy as hell! Wowser she is so beautiful.

She has her lip between her teeth as she looks me up and down and very dangerous eyes, “I need it Max, like oh my god I hella need it! Do you want too?”

“YES!” I instantly blurt out and feel my eyes grow huge.

Chloe stands up straight and her eyes have widened probably in surprise at me just as I am with myself.

“What?”

I swallow nervously and feel my cheeks starting to heat up as I tell her, “Well, I said yes as in ok, I want to.” And give a lame shrug as I look away.

“Really, like you want to?”

I look to her hearing the nervous surprise but also excitement in her tone. But I don’t actually know who is more nervous right now, me or her.

“Yes. Why would you think I didn’t?”

She shrugs awkwardly, “I don’t know. I maybe thought you wanted to wait or something... and I didn’t want you to think that’s all I want from you.”

“I know you may think I’m just some nerdy wallflower or something—"

“Hey, I don’t think that!” She cuts in with a little heat.

“Maybe that’s the wrong wording then. Maybe more innocent?” She shrugs with embarrassment and can’t quite keep eye contact with me when I say that.

“Just because I don’t go out partying and drinking every night doesn’t mean I’m all innocent.” I say with a smirk as I walk up to her then wrap my arms around her neck, “Do you think I’m like a nun who lives in a cloister or something?”

She wraps her arms around me, “Nooo... you’ve obviously had sex and shit. It’s just, I don’t know.”

“Just what?”

“Ok look. You’re like no one else and I kind of want to coddle you hold you close and treat you like a queen. Which is such bull and so sappy. But you are and you’re so different in the most hella incredible way possible.”

I take a moment to think over what she said and it makes me wonder so I ask, “You like it, don’t you, me being sweet and innocent with you?”

She has a small blush start to form and shifts a little when she answers, “Yeah ok I do. But I hella like the other side of you too.”

I can’t help the small laugh I do because she is just adorable. She doesn’t find it funny and tries to scowl at me but I quickly give her a kiss before she can say anything.

“You are just the cutest when you’re embarrassed—"

“And you’re a little shit! I was being hella serious with you just now.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it though because you are not usually that serious with me. There’s often a one liner thrown in somewhere—"

“That’s your fault for always turning my brain into hella mush. Sappy crap like this is weird and I’ve never dated anyone or ya know a girl before. But I find myself wanting to like pick you flowers and have date nights with you. Just treat you like a queen.”

It surprises me when she says that but I don’t question it because it’s obviously hard for her to talk like this.

“Ok then Chloe, honest talk. Sex has never been off the table, so please don’t think you need to wait for me. I am ready whenever you are. In fact, I’m more than ready.” I feel her arms tighten around me and a small grin starts to form, “I want you to be yourself. Whether it’s the punky smart mouth, the cheesy one liner girl or the very sweet and shy part of you. I like you for you no matter what.”

“You are completely mushy but so hella awesome and sweet and sexy Max.” She starts to kiss my face all over between words, “All in one tiny little package. Mmm and I hella love it.”

I start to giggle and squirm as Chloe keeps kissing me, “Ok ok, stop now! You’re slobbering all over me.”

She looks down at me with a smirk and I feel her arms tighten around me, “Why, does it get you going for me?”

“Does you covering me in your saliva get me going?” I ask and she nods, “Funnily enough no it doesn’t.”

“You lie Max. I know my lips do all kinds of things to you.”

“Your lips yes, your saliva not so much.”

“But that is what gives my lips that juicy and oh so hella sweet flavor.”

I wrinkle my nose but before I can retort she quickly captures me in an unexpected rather hot kiss. It renders me completely brain dead and the only thing I can focus on is how absolutely incredible Chloe’s lips are.

And this goes on for a while well until I hear her snickering and I slowly open my eyes to see her smirking face. It’s then that I realize we are not kissing anymore and she is basically holding me upright because I’ve kinda lost the use of my legs. Wow that’s really embarrassing. You’ve got to stop doing that Max.

“So, you were saying?”

“Mmm I er...” Is all I can very lamely answer much to her smug face.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.”

I narrow my eyes and try for annoyed. But it’s probably not convincing though because I can feel that I’m blushing and my brain is still a puddle of goop.

“Come on you cute gorgeous little nerd. I’ll order some food because if I don’t eat soon, I’m just gonna devour you.” She teases then turns me around gives my butt a slap and struts past me laughing.

My first instinct is to just call her an asshole but instead I follow behind her and say, “Well stop talking about it, stuff the food and take me!”

I sit down next to her and look to her. She has the phone to her ear as she stares at me and it’s like she is stuck.

With a chuckle and take the phone from her as I tease, “Fine ok, food it is then. I don’t mind that you would rather that than me.” Then I look to see she has dialed the takeout place.

So, I put it to my ear and hear someone asking for my order.

I place an order for a bucket of chicken a few sides and a couple of sodas. Then I pass the phone back to her and see she is still staring at me.

With an amused eye roll I give her a kiss on the cheek before I ask, “So what are we going to watch then?”

**-Chloe-**

I try to get my brain to focus but it’s so hard because I can’t stop picturing us fucking right now.

“What erm did you order?” I manage to ask but all I can see when I look at her is us naked together.

Max turns to me but doesn’t answer just looks at me for a moment then raises her eyebrow. I can’t help shifting a little under her gaze and it’s like she can see inside my head and knows what I’m thinking.

“What’s up with you? You’re blushing got weird intense eyes and you are all shifty.”

I’m dripping wet for you and have my face between your legs right now. Is what I’m trying not to blurt out.

I wipe my sweaty hands on my pants and I wet my lips before I answer, “Nothings up. I’m just hella excited about food is all.”

She eyes me with suspicion obviously not believing me, I mean who would?

“I know you’re lying but I don’t know why. What are you thinking about?”

“Oh, for fuck sake!”

“What?”

I turn onto my side so I can fully face her, “Ok look. Now you’ve said about being cool with us having sex whenever and all this talk of it. I can’t stop thinking about it now.”

Max kind of scrutinizes me before she gasps, “Oh my god! That’s what you’ve been doing, picturing us, isn’t it? You’re doing it right now aren’t you?”

I groan completely embarrassed, “It’s not my fault I can’t stop it. You’ve planted the seed and it just keeps growing.”

She snorts, “You’re a dork Chloe. I gave you the go ahead but you didn’t take it—"

“Yeah but I was overwhelmed and couldn’t think straight.”

“That’s because you’re not straight.” She teases before she pushes me back against the couch then straddles me.

I can feel my heart start to pound as I watch her start to undo the buttons of her shirt.

But then I stupidly ask, “What about the food?” 

Why Chloe, why would you ask that? You complete and utter dick!

Max raises her eyebrow, “I can’t believe that is what you are asking me. Hmm you know what...” she jumps up off my lap goes to her bag and starts to do something.

I’m not sure what she’s doing as I sit here hella dazed, confused and so turned on. But then she walks out of the lounge without a look or word.

I hear the front door open and I kind of panic thinking she has just left but her bag is still here. What the hell is going on right now?

But it’s not long before she comes back in and resumes her position on my lap. Then she finishes with her shirt and chucks it aside.

All I can do is stare at her completely lost and bemused but hella buzzing all over the place.

“Now, there is money with a note for the food so you don’t need to worry about that. So, do you have any other excuses or things to stop you?”

I slowly shake my head with a slightly squeaky sounding, “No!” Like the complete dork I am right now.

“Good. Now will you just do what we both want and take me like I’ve wanted you too since we met!”

I wet my lips feeling so turned on by her and I can feel my confidence growing, as my libido skyrockets. Sure, my nerves are still there but she’s actually consuming all of my senses and it’s just us together.

“You are so hella hot!” I growl and run my hand into her hair and bring her down to me.

We immediately open our mouths and connect tongues with this desperate need for each other...


	5. Just perfect

It’s always so awesome kissing Max and feels just as incredible as it did all that time ago when we first done it. But this feels even better because it’s leading to something more. Which has me nervous excited and completely buzzing.

I wrap my arms around her and pull back from the kiss panting as I tell her, “Hold on to me.”

She doesn’t question just wraps her arms around my neck and continues to kiss me.

With a little effort I manage to shuffle forward and then stand up. Max wraps her legs around me as she breaks the kiss only to make her way to my neck.

I can’t stop a moan coming out and scratch my nails down her back when she runs her tongue up my neck, “Mmm I love how you taste so sweet and the sounds you make.” Then she nibbles on my earlobe as she slinks a hand down to my boob. Which is just beautiful and making me pulse madly.

“Jesus I’m not gonna get you to bed at this rate. Mmm but don’t stop.”

“I don’t care where we do it as long as I get to fuck you!” She basically growls and ducks her head back down.

“Wow that’s so hot—" I start but then I’m hissing with a groan, legs nearly buckling and stumble into the wall when she sinks her teeth into my neck.

“Oh fuck! That’s good...”

She sucks on my skin a little more before she lifts her head up and gives me this really hot smoldering look.

I give her a kiss then rest my forehead to hers, “You are everything I’ve ever wanted. You’re perfect Max.”

She threads her fingers through my hair, “I feel the same way about you.”

My heart thuds erratically as I look into her eyes for a few seconds longer before capturing her lips with mine.

I push off the wall and try to make it to my room, which is easier said than done not being able to focus on walking.

Once there I fumble with the door handle for a moment and sigh against her lips when I finally get it open.

I quickly go over to my bed and lay Max down. I break the kiss so I can sit up then take hold my t-shirt and pull it off. I chuck it aside then undo my bra and toss it over my head. With my eyes still locked on her I see hers eyeing up my body and it’s so good. She looks at me so differently than anyone else ever has and it makes me feel just incredible.

Max raises her hand runs her fingers over my chest and boobs, “You are so sexy Chlo.” And it makes me shiver.

With a smirk I beckon her to me, “Sit up. I need to see you.”

She does and goes to take her top off but I stop her, “No I want to do it. You’re mine now and I’m gonna hella show you just how you make me feel.”

She blushes but has a smile as she says the sweetest thing that makes me drip, “I’m all yours Master.”

My heart basically explodes and I growl, “Oh hella yeah you are! And keep calling me Master. It’s fucking hot!” And I give her a kiss.

When I finally pull away, I take hold of the bottom of her top and start to lift it up. She raises her arms so I can pull it off and discard it.

It makes me smile wider when I see the pattern on her bra and run my finger under the strap.

She gets a little embarrassed and says, “I may have become a little obsessed with butterflies and blue since we met. I kind of see them everywhere now.”

I chuckle, “I really like it, it’s hella cute and blue totally suits you. And as you know I am rather partial to blue and a butterfly myself.”

She giggles as I reach behind her to unclasp her bra. I slide the straps down her arms and cast it aside, then I push her down to the mattress.

“Well you’re in luck then because that’s not the only butterflies I’m wearing today.”

“Ooohh Max, you do know how to get a girl hella going for you. Next you’ll be totally blowing my mind by rockin’ up to my shop and want me to give you some sexy tats.”

“No, no tattoos—"

“Are you sure?” I start to ask as I lean down and press my lips to her skin, “What if I ink a butterfly just here?” I kiss her shoulder, “Or here?” I kiss her neck with a little nip and loving the small gasp she does, “Mmm maybe I should put my mark on you with the initial C here,” I kiss her left boob, “An E just here,” I lick up her stomach to the center of her chest and end with a kiss there, “And P riiight here?” I finish with a kiss to her right boob, then with eyes still locked I take her nipple gently between my teeth and give it a playful tug.

She does a louder moan at that and when I swirl my tongue around her nipple a few times before I take it into my mouth and suck. Her back arches a little and her fingers thread through my hair as I continue my play.

Max gasps with breathy moans of pleasure as she asks, “Mmm would you like that, mmm like to put your ink on me?”

I get even more excited when she starts talking. Not something I’ve done before. But hearing her turned on from what I’m doing and then listening to the tone she’s talking in, it’s just beautiful. And words are tumbling from my lips as she consumes just overwhelms all of me.

“Fuck yeah I would! No one else is allowed to touch your skin, mmm your beautiful untouched perfect skin.” I tell her in a husky desire laced voice, as I start to show her other nipple some attention with my finger and thumb.

My eyes are locked with hers and she looks fucking sexy as she pants out, “Would you not like it if I got someone else to put their mark on me?”

I place my hand next to her head and look down at her with narrowed eyes and squeeze her boob harder in my other hand.

With a growl I tell her, “No one else is ever going to get to touch you again! Do you hear me Maxine?”

She smirks and continues to try and rile me up which is totally working, “Mmm is someone jealous? Are you trying to keep me all to yourself Chloe? Ha ahhh mmm...” She ends with breathless laughter when I move down and suck on the plump flesh of her boob and then nip her skin.

“Fuck I’m going to tie you up, get my tattoo gun out and mark my territory all over you if you don’t tell me I’m the only one for you!” I growl absolutely entranced by her and start to glide my hand down her stomach to her pants.

She takes my nipples and tweaks them making me hiss in pleasure especially when she says, “You can do it later, whatever you want. But right now, I want you to make me say it and mark yourself all over me in this way. I need to feel you, please?” And ends with a moan herself when I rake my nails hard up her thigh and press into her crotch.

With a smirk I pop the button to her pants then pull the zip down, “Mmm someone likes it a little rough! It’s hella sexy Max and the begging? You keep that up and I’ll cum all over you. Would you like that?”

“Yes, I would, so much. Let me touch you and you can do anything you want to me Master.”

“Jesus Max! I’m hella losing my mind. You’re like nothing else, making me buzz everywhere. I fucking love it!”

I quickly sit up and hook my fingers over the waistband of her pants and pull them down.

As I chuck them aside, I say with a smirk, “What do you know, it was hella easy to get you out of them.” Which makes her giggle.

Then I’m chuckling when I see her panties and look to her, “I’ve found your other butterfly. I’m gonna hella ink one here.” I run my finger up her pussy feeling how wet she is through her underwear and hear her moan. And I’m pulsing absolutely throbbing, feeling just as wet as her if not more.

I smirk as she says, “Mmm ok…” She then gasps with a chuckle when I pull the panties back and let them snap against her skin.

“And I’m putting my name right here.” I pull her panties down and press a long lingering kiss to her pussy.

“You can put your name there whatever you want.” She moans and I feel her shake a little under my lips.

“Fuck you smell incredible babe.” Then I can’t resist running my tongue up and all around her pussy both of us moaning as I do.

Wow! It’s actually like a total senses and pleasure overload.

“Oh my fucking god! But you taste even better.” And continue to tease her pussy a little more. Loving the sounds of her moans and how her fingers thread through my hair, gripping me tight to her.

A little longer of this I pull back and smirk when she whines, “Chloe!” As she tugs my hair.

I give her a mock stern look, “Uh ah. What’s my name Maxine?” And bring my tongue back out nearly touching her clit but barely able to control myself from diving in.

She narrows her eyes at me and basically growls, “Master!” And tugs harder on my hair.

I snicker and feel awesome, “Goddamn that’s so hot!” And pay a little more attention to her sweet beautiful little pussy and she moans in pleasure which I have in abundance myself...

”Are you cereal Chloe! Stop teasing me.” She whines but with a growl when I pull back again.

I give her a grin, “You are so hot when you’re angry and desperate. But don’t you worry sweet thing, I’m hella sticking my tongue back in that very soon.”

I give her pussy another kiss and manage to tear myself away. I really want to just dive right in now but I might never come back up. So, I’m saving it and I’ll keep teasing her because it’s fun but mostly so I can find out what she really likes. I want to explore every inch of her and make it last for as long as I can. That and if I’m not careful I might just blow with how turned on she’s making me.

I stand up with a smirk as I look over her beautiful body and tell her so, “You’re hella beautiful Max. Just wow! I knew you were hiding something special under those clothes.” And I very slowly start to sway my hips in a dance as I undo my pants.

This isn’t something I’ve done before either but I feel like I can do anything with her. And I want her to keep looking at me the way she does because it makes me feel so hella awesome!

She is up on her forearms and watching me with excited greedy eyes as I ask, “Do you want to see more Max?”

I hook my thumbs into my pants and very slowly start to tease them down keeping my hips moving. God, I feel incredible right now and don’t want this night to end, just any of it too.

“I want to see everything.” She answers and she seems mesmerized as she watches me.

It makes my heart jump more than it was as I laugh a little breathlessly and slowly turn around. I look back over my shoulder at her and pull one side of my pants down so part of my ass is showing.

I give my cheek a slap and tease, “Say please and my name and I might give you more?”

She licks her lips and I can see her eyes watching my ass as I sway side to side, “Please let me see the rest of you Chloe, my Master.”

“Mmm fuck! It’s such a turn on hearing you grovel for me. I love it.”

I turn back around and dance a little longer as I trail my hands over my body and give my boobs some attention.

“Ah Chlo, please? I can’t take it you’re too beautiful.” Max pleads with need which is so hot and that look she’s giving me; I can feel myself dripping ridiculously so.

“Ha! You are so sexy and make me drip when you beg babe.”

I push my pants down, step out of them then beckon her over to me with my finger, “Come here and do these for me.” I snap back the elastic of my underwear.

Max nods as she slides off the bed and then walks over to me. She doesn’t start with my underwear she actually begins to leave these tender loving kisses on my shoulders, chest neck just pretty much all over my upper body. It feels like her lips are electric and makes goosebumps form all over me. I feel a different kind of turned on and nerves of excitement now. This feels so much more intense and intimate than before but I love it. 

I feel her hands push my underwear down and I kick them out the way. With a smile down at her I hook my hands around her thighs and lift her up.

Max wraps an arm around my neck and places a hand on my cheek as she looks into my eyes, “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. You really are perfection and I’m so incredibly lucky to have met someone like you.”

I give her a gentle kiss, “We’re the luckiest and I’m keeping you hella close to me, so no one will ever tempt your eye.”

“No one else ever could.”

With smiles we both lean in for a tender kiss as I walk us back to the bed, then lay Max down with me on top of her.

We continue like this, softer tender touches and happy to take our time to explore each other’s bodies. It’s like we had our playfully fun more aggressive starter and now we’re leading up to the main event. And it’s incredible because I want our first time together to be something special.

I think I might actually pass out after all this, from the anticipation excitement and dehydration. Every place that can produce liquid has not stopped dripping since we started.

I pull back from Max’s lips and look down into her eyes for a moment just to take her all in. With a kiss I then place my forehead to hers as I lift my lower body off her a little and trail my hand down to her pussy.

She starts to move towards mine but I stop her, “Wait, I want to pleasure you.”

Her brow forms a small frown as she asks, “Do you not want me to touch you?”

“I want nothing more. But I know if you do, I’m not going to be able to do anything to you. This is my first time; our first time and I want to give you my full attention everything to make this perfect for you.”

She smiles softly, “Just being with you like this is more than enough. But if it will make it easier, then do whatever you want with me Chlo. I am yours after all.”

My heart beats all over the place at that and I lean in for a kiss.

“You really are perfect Max.”

“Mmm you are. But this just means I get to have my way with you after and pleasure every inch. I’m just dying to touch you.”

With an excited grin I move my finger up her wet slit then touch her clit, “Hell yeah you can! But I might cum as soon as you touch me because I nearly have already.”

“Good! It means I’ll get to give you more before we pass out then.” She says with a smirk and breathy moans.

It makes me laugh so happy at that and salivate at the thought of her doing all kinds of things to me.

“I’ve been thinking dreaming of this moment since we met, even before when I first saw you, about getting to touch you like this.” I move my finger slow but a little harder against her clit and watch as she bites her lip with breathy moans still to be heard as her fingers thread through my hair.

“I noticed you a long time before I got the guts to talk to you. But then I made a complete idiot of myself—"

“You didn’t. I can remember trying to be mmm to be bored by your lines wanting to hate them. Ahh mmm but I was amused and that annoyed me.” I smile wide when she says that and move a little faster on her clit and love the way her face looks even hotter with moans of bliss falling from those sexy lips of hers.

“I couldn’t—oh wow mmm… I couldn’t stop thinking about you after. That’s why I came up to mmm yeah to the bar to see you… Uh ah Chlo, please go inside me? I need you please?”

“Mmm fuck you’re so hot!” I growl so entranced by her and feel amazing that I’m doing this to her.

It’s one thing getting myself off but to do this to her is something else. I keep using the word perfect but she really is and it still doesn’t seem a fitting enough word for her.

I watch her as I slowly slide a finger inside her and moan with her feeling my own pussy pulsing going mad at how she feels. It’s awesome and doesn’t even come close to what I thought it would be. And I can’t resist shifting my pussy onto her thigh needing to relieve the ache that is almost painful.

We both start moving together as I crash my lips into hers and I slip another finger inside of her. She lets out an almost scream as I pump my fingers in and out of her finding the perfect angle to curl them and hit her g-spot just right.

Max scratches her nails down my back making me groan in pleasure and pull away from her lips.

“Mmm oh wow you’re so good Chlo! Just… just amazing and feel like nothing else.” She pants and moans in pleasure making me feel so incredible.

I keep pumping in and out of her, our bodies moving with the others as I gaze down into her eyes. Then moan and shake a little with that bliss hitting me but I keep going against her for more.

“You like that, mmm you like doing this to me, being inside me Chlo, making me yours?” She starts panting loud hands on my ass pushing me into her more. She’s making my head spin and I’m building up for another orgasm already and I think she’s close.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I’ve jerked off so many times thinking about you, doing this and getting you to scream my name. And it’s even more amazing than I imagined. I love it so much Max.” I give her a kiss and pull back with a nibble to her lip.

“So have I—oh god wow Chlo, that’s it... mmm nights days aahh even at work. I couldn’t get you out of my head, so I had to to—"

I grind myself harder against her thigh feeling ready to explode, “Shit Max! Are you telling me you’ve been fucking yourself to me, even at work?”

She nods with a smirk, “All the time.” Then clamps her lip between her teeth.

“I want to cum with you babe. I can’t take you not touching me anymore, I need it so much.”

She manages to keep her smirk as she removes a hand from my ass and slinks it in between us. She bypasses my clit and just goes straight inside which I’m totally ok with.

“Ha ah yeah! That’s it Max, wow hella give it to me mmm...” I just completely let go overwhelmed by everything happening in this moment. 

I’ve never been so in tune so in sync with anyone before. How had we never found each other sooner, why did it take us so long? She really is all I’ve ever wanted.

“This is fucking awesome baby! We’re gonna hella fuck all the time ahhhh god yes all the time... Jesus you’re hella beautiful incredible HaAhh WOW!!”

She actually lets out a small laugh that gets overtaken by a moan. But do I care? Hell no and just keep going at her as I grind down onto her fingers.

“You’re amazing Chlo, the, the greatest ever! I’m OH YES I’M—" Max starts to arch her back and closes her eyes.

But I take her jaw and tell her, “Hey look at me babe! I want to see you… I, I mmm I need to see you cum...” She does exactly that and we gaze into each other’s eye’s bodies going hard and fingers working perfectly.

And then it hits me like a bomb going off, “OH YEAH, RIGHT THERE MAX! THAT’S IT... I’M GONNA HELLA CUM! CUM WITH ME MAX, I NEED YOU WITH ME. OOOHH MAAX!!”

As I scream out my orgasm and my body rocks with pleasure I’ve never felt before and my fluids flow, she screams out and I feel her cum with me.

“OH YES YES CHLO CHLO CHLOE!! YOU’RE JUST PERFECT... OH MY GOD...”

It’s so awesome fulfilling and like the greatest thing ever to hear that come from her. And it was me I made her do it. Fuck I feel like a god right now!

I give her a sloppy kiss because that is all I can manage right now then look down into her eyes.

“Fucking perfect!” I’m able to rasp out before I kiss her a few more times then roll off of her and onto my back.

With my heart still pounding, I stare at the ceiling panting body still buzzing and thrumming everywhere.

“Most incredible sex anyone has EVER had!”

I hear Max start chuckling next to me obviously at me but I couldn’t care less, I’m just so happy. It’s like I’ve managed to breakdown that barrier of nerves that I had built between us. Sure, she’ll still turn me into a bumbling dork because oh man she is something else. But I’m feeling like a new woman and she’s the cause of it.

I feel myself grinning as I raise my arm and then bring it down on her. I pat along her stomach to her boob and have myself a good grope which makes her giggle.

Then I slide up but decide to go back down and grope some more, “Just one more squeeze... hmm and it’d be hella rude to leave ya other boob out. So, I’ll have to show it how much I love that one too. We don’t have favorites in this house.”

“Hahaha oh my god Chloe! What are you doing?”

“I’m saying thank you to your tits.”

“That’s so weird—"

I quickly place my hand on her face to muffle her mouth, “Shhh Maximus Seximus Orgasimus, first of her name. It’s only natural to worship and appreciate one’s queen and her hella sexy bits.”

Max is shrieking with laughter and I chuckle myself as I roll over onto my stomach.

I look at her with a grin and glide my fingers over her body, “That was the most hella epic sex! It was fun sexy beautiful intense and just perfect.”

She leans over and gives me a kiss then takes my hand and laces our fingers together, “It was definitely something else. I don’t know what came over me, I’ve never felt or been like that before. But you made me feel so comfortable confident and oh my god turned on.”

“Ha you’re telling me. I’ve never been like that or done those things before either. But I felt like I could do anything and totally be myself with you.”

We share a little kiss then I start laughing when Max says, “I was half expecting you to chuck in a few of your cheesy lines. I’m almost disappointed.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I’m saving them for next time. Which will happen in hmm about 30 minutes.”

“Will it now?”

With a smirk I nod, “Hella yeah it will!” I give her a kiss then jump up from the bed, “But first, sustenance is needed to replace my lost fluids and build my energy back up. So, you stay there looking your usual hella fine self and I’ll see if the dude left food and didn’t just runoff with ya cash.”

I bite my lip as I look over her beautiful naked body. With a sigh and a head shake I say, “Mmm Chloe Price you are one hella lucky bitch!” Then I tear my eyes away from her and go see if we have food as Max giggles...


	6. Trust is a beautiful thing

**-Max-**

As I look through some of the photos, I took of a couples wedding I was hired for I hear my phone beep next to me.

I take a glance at it and feel my smile grow and my heart flutter as it always does when I see it’s from Chloe. I immediately stop what I’m doing and pick it up.

**Chloe:** Hey babe, can’t wait to see you tonight.

And now I feel myself grinning like a dork as is the standard for my face now.

I go to write one back when another one comes through.

**Chloe:** We’re still on for tonight, right?

“God she is just the cutest and still checks in that I want to see her. Even though we practically stay over at each other’s every night.”

I mean how could I not want to see and be with the most amazingly beautiful girl that makes me feel like I’m the only one to exist and I’m something special?

**Max:** Master I would never leave your side if it wasn’t for those damn bureaucrats wanting money for everything

I send that and smirk as I wait for her reply. I know how much she loves me calling her that.

And it’s only a few seconds later that a few texts come through.

**Chloe:** Fuck! It’s still so hot when you call me Master

**Chloe:** If I wasn’t about to tat some hella shit flower on some old cranky dude

**Chloe:** I would be totally coming for your ass!

**Chloe:** I’m no weatherman but you should expect a hella lot of showers tonight my beautiful girl

I can’t help laughing out loud at that but then suddenly hear, “...My god, MAXINE?!” Shrieked at me by Victoria.

I look behind to see her standing there, arms crossed eyes scowling with her foot tapping impatiently.

“What’s the matter?”

She just gives an incredulous, “You!”

“Me, why?”

“I’ve only been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes.”

I go to tell her that’s got to be bull but she carries on moaning, as is Victoria’s way at the moment.

“If you could stop pining over that blue haired punk for two seconds. I need those shots we took at the gala on Tuesday.”

“I’m not pining—"

“Please Maxine. If you’re not staring off into space, then you are sitting at your desk with the goofiest look on your face.”

I roll my eyes and turn away from her as I retort, “Don’t take your bad mood out on me because Courtney has to work late and cancelled your date night.”

“I’m not in a mood. I just want to get these prints done and get home before midnight next Monday.” She mutters before stomping off to the darkroom.

“Dog, I really hate it when she can’t see Courtney. She turns into such an angry beast... well an even angrier beast than normal.”

With a sigh I check my phone and see I have a new message, so I check that before I start.

**Chloe:** Hey Max are you sitting down?

**Max:** Yes, why?

**Chloe:** Damn, I’m so hella jealous of your chair right now. I hate it!

It takes me a moment then I groan when I realize what she meant.

**Max:** I’m ignoring you now

**Chloe:** No babe, wait! I have a question for you?

**Max:** What?!

**Chloe:** Right so in algebra what does U + I equal?

I know full well what she is going to say and I can just imagine her smirking face thinking she is hilarious. I mean I do like it and she knows it, but I have to at least reign her in a little.

**Max:** Hmm that all depends what context you are using the U in?

**Max:** For starters is it linear as in no guessing probability and such?

**Max:** Or is it nonlinear algebra? You know the unpredictable chaotic chaos theory kind

“Ha! I know that will have that beautiful smirking face of hers waver. And she will more than likely be staring at her phone incredulously.”

**Chloe:** You suck Max!

**Chloe:** Don’t you go using that damn sexy brain of yours on me

**Chloe:** Master is not happy with her little slave

I snicker as I send a simple message back.

**Max:** It equals 69 Master

It’s not a second later and she’s replying.

**Chloe:** Yeah it does baby!

**Chloe:** Mmm I love it when we do that

“Yes, that is something I can definitely agree with.” I mumble with a sigh as my mind trails off to a very good place

But I manage to catch myself before I spend who knows how long in my imagination.

So, with a shake of my head I bring up the photos Victoria needs and start to pick out the ones we are going to use...

*******

After I got all the photos together, Victoria and I got to work developing the ones we would use for the gallery expo.

She actually apologized for how she was before and how she’s been lately. It did surprise me because she isn’t one to really say sorry. But she seemed very genuine with it.

Then she got upset and we had real tears from Victoria Chase. This confused me a little and made me nervous because this is even more unheard of than an apology from her. She then told me she’s been having some issues in her relationship with Courtney. Said they’ve grown distant the last few weeks and don’t seem to talk as much or do anything like they used too.

I didn’t know what to say because we all know why Courtney hasn’t been around as much. She is going to ask Victoria to marry her. She has been going out of her way and working every hour to get enough money to make it perfect for her. With planning a party at the perfect place, making sure all friends and family can be there together and booking a weekend break away to Italy. The way she’s been going about it you would think she was planning the actual wedding day. But then asking Victoria chase to marry you I suppose you need all the preparation you can get. Hmm I think I might leave the state for that. I don’t fancy being around the mental headcase that would be Miss Chase planning her wedding out.

But anyway, I just tried to tell her she’s probably overthinking things and the both of them have been working too hard. And they couldn’t be stronger or a more solid couple. She sighed and nodded in agreement and said she was just being stupid. I felt really sorry for her and bad that I knew what was up but was lying to her to keep the secret a surprise.

She then said she’s been a little snappy with me because I look so happy all the time now. She actually told me she was jealous. Of me, Max Caulfield?! Victoria Chase said she was jealous of me! Which I couldn’t believe or help laughing at and teased her that I would constantly remind her of that. Obviously, I got an eye roll but also a smile and a small laugh out of her. And I was glad I was able to distract her away from the other thoughts. Even though it meant the usual Victoria smartly wicked tongue went to work on dissecting my relationship with Chloe. And all the teasing she could think of to make me flustered and blush. And I don’t know how many times she asked where my tattoos and piercings were. She wouldn’t believe that with a ‘Dirty mouthed punk girlfriend like Chloe’, which I gave her a scowl for saying, that I’m not covered in them...

Ever since that night Chloe and I first had sex I can’t stop thinking about getting one now. I mean I had toyed with the idea, even before I met her but I could never decide on what. That and I’m gutless and didn’t ever trust anyone to do it. Well until I met Chloe that is.

And that is why I’m pacing up and down the sidewalk a few feet from her shop.

“Ugh come on Max! Just go in there. It’s not like you have to get one if you don’t want too. Ask her about it and see what she thinks.”

**-Chloe-**

“Thanks dude... and here don’t forget your care cards. Oh, and do not use vase or ugh lube! Like seriously just don’t. And stop picking it. I’m not coppin’ an earful from your mrs’ again because you don’t listen to how I tell you to care for your tat.”

He basically ignores me as he goes to the door, “Yeah yeah. I’m not some dumb shit Price! You’re just like the wife’s old lady. Nag nag nag. No Kevin you can’t do that, why are you not like a real guy? My Han...” And continues to talk to himself as he leaves the shop.

“You are a dumb shit though dude!” I mutter as I close the till.

I check the time and see that it’s nearly time to shut up shop. Which has me so relieved and also excited at getting to see Max.

Ash, Carl and Baz have already gone for the day and that was my last booking.

“Fuck it! I’m my own boss so I can leave now.”

With a grin I take a swig of my cola then start to head out back to grab my jacket and bag. But as I do, I hear the door go.

I internally groan and say as I turn around, “Sorry dude we’re closed... so... Max?”

She smiles, “Hi Chlo.”

Which has me smiling back well probably grinning like a dork as I ask, “What are you doing here? We weren’t supposed to meet here, were we?” I end a little confused that maybe I’ve forgot about something.

She shakes her head, “No no. I just thought that, you know, um I would...”

Max starts to ramble and shift about really awkwardly. It’s hella cute but I’m a little worried something might be wrong.

So, I go up to her and place my hand on her shoulder, “Hey babe, what’s up? Are you ok?”

She takes a breath before she answers, “No, I mean yeah I’m good. I’m just nervous.”

I knit my eyebrows together, “Nervous about what? You’re not pregnant, are you?” I end with a tease intone.

She stares at me with those beautiful eyes before they roll and she gives me a very sarcastic reply.

“Why yes Chloe, I’m pregnant with triplets and you’re the father.”

“Ooohh my swimmers are strong and do some hella fine work. And bonus with triplets, I get the punk band I always wanted in one go. So, bring on the babies, baby!”

I snicker as she gives me a push and wriggles away from me as she grumbles, “You would be having a meltdown if I said we were having triplets Chloe—"

“Nu uh my little baby maker. I would be the best punk momma ever! I’ll prove it.”

She gives me a weird look then says, “Soo anyway... I came here because I wanted to ask you something.”

“Marriage?” I tease with a grin.

She groans, “Right I’m leaving—" And she moves towards the door.

But I rush over to her and wrap her in my arms, “No way Maximus. You’re not going anywhere.”

Max crosses her arms and tries to be mad with me but as I start to kiss her and say, “I’m really really REALLY sorry babe... please forgive me?” She starts to smile and then giggles.

She wraps her arms around me, “I hate how weak I am for you.”

Which makes me laugh, “Mmm but I love it! It’s a hella beautiful thing.” And I give her smiling sweet lips a proper kiss.

When I pull back, I ask, “So, what made you come all this way to my neck of the woods to ask me something then?”

I go over to the counter and pick up my can of cola as she answers, well more blurts out, “I want a tattoo.”

And it makes me stop everything and nearly choke on my soda. I swing around to face her feeling my eyes huge and just gape at her.

It takes me god knows how long to get words out.

“You what? You’re teasing right, like I was just doing with you?”

She shakes her head, “No I’m not teasing you.”

I take a breath before I ask, “Are you serious? What brought this on?”

She shrugs and sits down on the couch, “I’m very serious. I’ve thought about it for a while now and I know you would like it.”

It makes me smile as I go over and sit next to her.

“I’m not gonna lie and tell you the thought of seeing tats on you wouldn’t be a hella turn on. As you already know from what I’ve told you, you’d totally rock ‘em.” She looks to me with a knowing smile, “But getting a tattoo is not something to do lightly Max and definitely not something to do for someone else. Even if that someone else is a hella sexy chick with blue hair.”

She chuckles and takes my hand, “The sexiest ever! And that’s not why I want one, well maybe there is a tiny part. But it’s mostly because I’ve thought about it for a long time. Yet I never had the guts or knew what to get or trusted anyone enough to do it.” She then looks to me with this really gentle smile, “Until I met you Chloe. You’ve made me break out of my shell become more confident and braver than I was... and made me realize that life is short and you shouldn’t be afraid to live it to the fullest.”

My heart bursts hearing Max say all that as I look over her pretty face and feel myself getting lost in her. I think I’ve been lost in her for a long time now and I don’t ever want to be found I want to stay here forever.

I place my hand on her thigh and lean in to capture her lips with mine. I feel her smile against my lips as she takes my beanie off and then runs her fingers through my hair. I let out a pleased sigh into the kiss feeling her sweet caresses on me...

We continue to make out for a little longer until Max starts to slow the kiss down and pulls back.

I’m feeling all gooey and tingly as I pant and look into her eyes. I lick my lips then give her a peck on hers.

“Mmm so um, eh err... ha haha oh wow, I don’t remember what I was gonna say. You’ve kinda rendered me useless.” I very lamely fumble out but chuckle at myself and it makes her giggle so it’s all good.

“I know what you mean because you do it to me all the time.”

“You really do know how to make a girls heart flutter.”

She starts to get that embarrassed look on her pretty blushing face which makes me chuckle. Even though I know I’m blushing too.

She gives me a little kiss before she says, “Ok so, we should stop before someone walks in because I’m finding it very hard to keep my hands off you.”

I grin excitedly when she tells me that, “Mmm yeah you are.” And I try to get some more of those sweet assed kisses.

But she holds me back, “Ha wowser, down girl! Now about this tattoo—"

“Seriously baby you want me to calm down. It’s hard enough to do with you when you’re sitting there looking ya damn fine self. But then you start all this hella dirty talk about wanting me to put my ink on you... wait you do want me to do it, right? Because if not we’re gonna have a hella problem here Maximum turn on.”

“Haha oh wow! You are so frickin’ cute Chlo.” She starts to pepper my face with kisses making me giggle and squirm like a dork.

“Of course, I want you to do it.”

“Ha mmm ok ok... haha you said we need to calm down and this is not helping babe.”

“But those ever so girly giggles are just adorable. You shouldn’t be so delectable Chlo.”

I try to give her a mock shut it look, but it doesn’t happen as she gives my forehead cheeks nose then my lips a kiss. It makes me grin and continue to giggle like a dope.

She snickers happily at my giggles and wraps her arms around me for a hug. I sigh very content as I snuggle into the crook of her neck and hold her tight.

“Alright then babe, tell me about this tattoo you want. Have you got an idea of what it will be?”

She pulls back and gets her little awkward shy look as she shrugs, “Maybe.”

I chuckle and poke her playfully in the side, “Come on cuteness, tell me? Is it a portrait of a certain sexy blue haired girl who goes by the name of Master Price?”

She giggles and swats at my hand, “No you dork!”

“Damn that’s cold! I had the perfect place to put my hella gorgeous face too.”

She rolls her eyes, “Yes I’m sure you did Chlo.” 

I nod and bite my lip as I run my hand up her inner thigh.

Max snorts and stops my hand as I get to her crotch and questions, “Are you like this with all your customers?”

I smirk, “Only the hella pretty ones.” She frowns at me. But it soon turns to her straining to not show her pleasure when I begin to kiss where I’m talking about, “Like my favorite one who has these cute little freckles on her blushing cheeks and the faintest dusting over her shoulders. Mmm and they trail down like a galaxy of stars for me to explore to her beautiful tits that fit perfectly in my hand.” I give her boob a squeeze in said hand and love the little gasp she does.

**-Max-**

God it’s so not right how easy it is for Chloe to make me complete putty in her hands. And she knows it too and uses it to every advantage she can get. But who are you kidding Max? You love it and can’t enough of it or her.

But then I find myself letting out this embarrassing whine when Chloe stops all of her very pleasurable ministrations on me.

I try to pull her back to me but she starts snickering, obviously thinking she is just hilarious.

She then decides to tease as she gets up and goes to the door, “Now now my little firecracker. I know I’m hella irresistible but as you said we need to calm down.” Then she turns the open sign to closed.

I slump back into the couch with my arms crossed, but instead of grumbling I decide to tease her.

“Hmm I’m sure I saw a very good-looking tattoo shop not two blocks from here. I think I might take my custom and my skin to a more reputable artist, who will be happy to take my money and put their art on me.”

She immediately turns around at that and narrows her eyes as she growls, “You better take that back right now Maximum Harshness!”

I shrug, “I don’t know I’m very hurt Chloe. And I bet the people there wouldn’t tease and laugh at me.”

“If it’s old man Turners place then he’ll try to get you out of ya top and pants for a tat on your hand. And no other sleazy fuck is gonna get their hands on you or even look at you for that matter, apart from me!”

I snort, “You do realize you’re calling yourself a sleazy fuck, right?”

She blinks a few times in what seems like confusion before she retorts, “And your point is? I can be whatever I hella want with you.”

She stares at me with those beautiful narrowed eyes of hers as I try hard to keep my facade up and the laughter at bay.

After a few more seconds of staring each other down I watch as she starts to get that cocky full of it smirk. Her stance changes to sexy, well even sexier as she leans back against the counter resting on her forearms.

I raise my eyebrow wondering what her game is and then she says, “You wouldn’t really let someone else touch you, would you babe? I mean I thought you only had eyes for me, only wanted my hands to be the ones touching you... and only ever wanted me to be your last everything like I want you to be for me.” I watch as she uses one of those hands to very slowly begin to trail over her upper body.

Oh god! You really played into her sexy devil hands here Max. Don’t you dare answer her not that you could without it sounding like someone had stepped on a mouse.

“So, tell me Max, what do you want? I can give you everything you could ever need.” She states in this incredibly hot husky voice.

I don’t even think before my mouth is opening and words are coming out, “I only want you Chloe and I need you to take me now and put your mark your ink on me, claim me as yours.”

Damn it Max! Don’t speak to the she devil, you know how weak you are for her. And now there is silence as we go back to staring at each other. I can’t believe I just said all that not that I would take it back I meant it, all of it.

Chloe starts to smile really gently and her eyes go so soft as she beckons me over to her with a slender finger.

“Come here.”

Kind of like I’ve been pulled to her with that beckoning finger I find myself in front of her and a soft hand is placed on my cheek.

“Tell me you really want this Max that you’re serious? And we’ll go all in and I’ll give you everything you could ever dream of.”

I’m not completely sure if we’re still talking about the tattoo anymore, as I look between her eyes that are gazing down into mine.

But if I’m honest with myself I don’t actually care if it is about that or something else.

So, I smile back at her and nod, “Yeah, I couldn’t be more serious, I want this... I’m completely all in Chlo.”

She smiles so much wider and her eyes glisten as she leans down and gives me such a tender kiss, that melts my body and takes my breath away...


End file.
